American Magician
by T-Bear2
Summary: Harry didn't grow up as Harry Potter, he grew up in America under the name of Sirius Johnson, what if he somehow got to england, and his parents?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! So there!   
  
American Magician  
  
Prologue:   
  
October 15, 1981  
  
"Lily, James, you must understand that we don't have a choice in the matter." Albus Dumbledore pleaded. "There is a chance that Harry will live. You and James would die. You must do this, and if Harry dies, it would be for a good cause. Please believe me when I say this."  
  
"But there is a chance my baby could die!" Lily yelled with tears staining her green eyes.  
  
"All of us are making sacrifices. Some are just bigger than others. Are you going to deny the child inside of you the chance to live? Harry has lived fro a year and it is ultimately his choice whether he lives longer. You have to be willing to sacrifice one child to save many more." Albus said sternly, all traces of a twinkle gone from his blue eyes.  
  
"Albus! This is our son!" James begged desperately.  
  
"I know. It hurts to say this, but you must choose. How many people have to die before you agree! The clock is ticking and anymore blood spilled will be on your hands."   
  
"Fine, we'll do it! Just get it over with!" Lily sobbed. Turning to her husband for comfort.  
  
"Say goodbye to your son, you might not see him again."   
  
October 31, 1981  
  
In a flash of green light, the Dark Lord was gone. He was not dead, but waiting. A shrill cry shinned through the night. A passing woman paused, turned and saw the collapsed house. Her eyes widened as she heard the baby's cries. She ran up to the house and looked at the still form of a man. When she got over her shock, she followed the screams until she say a young woman's corpse, a baby next to her.  
  
The woman picked the infant up and fled. She swore to take care of him as his parents were dead.  
  
With her precious bundle nestled warmly in her arms, she hurried to her hotel room. There was no way to know that a week later when she got home in America that she would be the victim of a fatal car crash. That the child would be placed in an orphanage. The only way the birth date could be figured was by the date, 7-31-81, on the bottom of his tiny socks. When asked, his name, the child would only reply with a "Siwius Hawy,". The only name able to be given, Sirius Harold. He was given the woman that found him's last name of Johnson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you like it? if so reviews are appreciated, not updating until I get one. no flames, please, or I will have to just nod my head and smile at them. ~C-Bear out 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! So there!   
  
American Magician  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Last time:  
  
  
  
That the child would be placed in an orphanage. The only way the birth date could be figured was by the date, 7-31-81, on the bottom of his tiny socks. When asked, his name, the child would only reply with a "Siwius Hawy,". The only name able to be given, Sirius Harold. He was given the woman that found him's last name of Johnson.  
  
******************************  
  
fourteen years later  
  
"Spec!" Simeon yelled. Sirius' head shot up. When he was eight, his teacher said that there was something spectacular about his eyes. He didn't know what the word meant, but Simeon thought it would be great to call him Spec.   
  
The once black haired, green eyed baby had turned into a handsome fifteen year old with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He grinned at his blond friend and shook his head. "What do you want Simeon?" He called. "You know I'll get a whuppin' if I don't finish this!" He finished.  
  
"There is a couple that wants to see you!" Black eyebrows shot up past his ruffled fringe.  
  
"You sure?"   
  
"No, I'm only saying that! Of course I'm sure! Now get out here!" Sirius stood quickly and jogged to where Simeon stood. "You better move your ass, they don't look too patient." Sirius nodded and rounded the corner. A light brunette man stood by a blond woman, both with brown eyes. The woman grinned.  
  
"John, look at him, he'll be perfect!" She squealed shrilly.  
  
"We'll take him. You want him back in a month, right?" John asked the orphanage owner, Mr. Williams.  
  
"Yes, that will be fine. It will be fifty dollars a day, just so that you know." He warned. Sirius' jaw dropped.  
  
"What's going on?" He demanded.  
  
"They are buying you to carry their bags and at as their son while they are away." Mr. Williams sneered. "If I hear anything, anything at all, you'll be thrashed like never before." He said the warning so that only Sirius could hear. He nodded quickly. "Now go to your room. They will pick you up tomorrow."  
  
Sirius left as quickly as possible and ran into Simeon on the other side of the door and they both fell. "Can he do that?" He asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Simeon offered. "Can you get off?" He asked. Sirius was about to comply when a vision flashed through his mind. A castle full of students. He shut his eyes and shook his head roughly to clear his mind. "Spec? Where are we?"  
  
Sirius rolled off and found a whole group of people starring at them. "Simeon, what's going on?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't know. There's a grip of people. Now Spec, I know you're my friend and all but GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"  
  
"Who are you two?" The man at the front asked. He had short messy black hair, blue eyes, and a slightly muscular build. He was hidden behind his robes, though.  
  
"I'm up and he's yours." Simeon spat defensively.  
  
"Boy, I will ask you one more time. Who are you?"  
  
"Do you think we should tell them who we are, Specey?"  
  
"That is fucking it! Spec was alright, Siri was pushing it, but say Specey one more time and your ass is grass." Sirius growled.  
  
"Spec, the peeps are giving us weird looks." Simeon said brightly. "Hi all! Where are we? You don't sound normal, almost English."  
  
"You're in Scotland, of course we sound British." The adult said dryly.  
  
"And we jolly well knew that good chap!" Sirius said sarcastically in a perfect British accent. He rolled his eyes to add effect.  
  
"Stupify!" The man shouted. It just hit Sirius and he stood there looking at him curiously. Suddenly he couldn't breath and his air way closed. His eyes rolled back into his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
nice to know i'm luved! (pout) well, plureez reveiw? ~C-Bear 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! So there!   
  
American Magician  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Last time:  
  
"Stupify!" The man shouted. It just hit Sirius and he stood there looking at him curiously. Suddenly he couldn't breath and his air way closed. His eyes rolled back into his head.  
  
****************************************  
  
Simeon was curious about the blue light that came from the stick. He saw it hit Sirius and then saw him have an asthma attack. It seemed to be a bad one as he collapsed immediately.  
  
"Spec!" He yelled. He started searching his friend's baggy clothes for his medicine. "Sirius, where is it! I can't find it!" He yelled when he turned up empty handed. He noticed that the teen wasn't breathing. He pushed down on his chest and saw a pocket, he took out the inhaler and put it in Sirius' mouth. "Come on! Breath God damnit!" He yelled in a panic. He pulled Sirius into a tight hug when the teen took a deep breath. "Sirius Harold Johnson! Don't you ever do that again!"  
  
"I love you too and all, but do you mind getting off me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"What the hell did you do to him?" Simeon roared. His eyes were narrowed in rage as he glared at the man.  
  
"Ginny, go get Professor Dumbledore. Peter, go get Madam Pomfrey." The man said quickly. A red head from the left and a brunette from the right got up and ran out. He moved next to the boys. "All of you! Sit down and review Dark Magic! I expect a foot by the end of class!" He shouted.  
  
"Sounds like a teacher, boring at that." Sirius muttered to Simeon. "My God! No noise, no notes, these aren't students, they're robots!" Simeon snorted.  
  
"Now tell me who you are before the headmaster arrives." The man said.  
  
"Headmaster? As in principal?" Simeon asked. "Can they do that?"  
  
"I don't think so." Sirius answered. "I don't think he's messing around."  
  
"Professor Potter, what seems to be the problem? And who might you two be?" An old man with way too long of hair asked. His blue eyes sparkled happily.  
  
"They won't tell me who they are. That one got hit with a stunning spell and just stood there, but hen he did something strange, like he couldn't breath." Professor Potter explained.  
  
"What kind of contacts do you have?" Sirius asked.  
  
"What are 'contacts?'" The old man asked curiously. Both teens looked shocked.  
  
"Well, I'm wearing contacts. They help you see instead of glasses, people wear contacts. They can also change your eye color. Mine make my eyes a hazel color. See?" Sirius brought his finger to his eye and rubbed a small bowlish thing out. "This is a contact, but now I can't see." He put the contact back in and blinked a few times.  
  
"Amazing! Come over here!" He said.  
  
"I don't think so." Sirius said dryly.  
  
"I think his name is Sirius and his name is Simeon." A girl with curls of black hair that looked to have traces of a deep red undertone said. "That's what they called each other at least."  
  
"That you Kimber." Professor Potter said as the girl beamed.  
  
"Suck up." Simeon whispered to Sirius. The two teachers spun to look at Simeon.  
  
"Busted." Sirius chirped in a singsong voice. Simeon punched his arm and glared.  
  
"James, did you see Sirius' true eye color?" The old man asked.  
  
"Spec and his spectacular eyes!" Simeon yelled. "Come one come all!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Sirius growled to his way too happy friend. Simeon just grinned like crazy. "They're just green," He said, confused, "nothin' special."  
  
"They look like Lily's. Exactly like Lily's." The old man said. At this both boy's heads shot up.  
  
"Who's Lily?" They chimed.  
  
"Think it's that Johnson lady's name?" Simeon asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it sounds familiar." Sirius answered quietly.  
  
"First, where are you from? How did you get here?" The old man asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Sirius asked as he took a warhead out of his pocket.  
  
"Dare you to have four at once, extra sour, all yellow or black." Simeon hissed.   
  
"Five bucks says I can."  
  
"You're on." He took three more out and popped them in his mouth. His eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"You can't take it." Simeon taunted. "Sorry, but this is much more important than answering questions. No biting!" He sang.  
  
"Bite me." Sirius growled.  
  
"What are those?" The old man asked.  
  
"Try one. I'll give you a blue one." Simeon pulled it out and tossed it to the man. "First, your name."  
  
"Albus Dumbledore." The old man said as he tentatively licked it. He 'hmm'ed and put it in his mouth. Immediately he started biting it.  
  
"Done! You owe me Simeon!" Sirius chanted, eyes watering. He rubbed his eyes and grinned.  
  
"Well, fuck me, I didn't think you could do it." Simeon sighed. "All right, we are from Nebraska, USofA. Spec here ran into me and we appeared here."  
  
"Yeh, I just saw some castle and a bunch of people, like it was a school or something." Sirius said.  
  
"Like when you landed on the roof?" Simeon asked.  
  
"Yeh, but this time Mr. Williams isn't going to take the belt to me." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Are you two related?" Albus asked.  
  
"No, We live at the orphanage together, best friends. But rumor has it Simeon's dad is getting out in a year, so he'll probably leave then." Sirius said.  
  
"Dad wants to move to the south when he gets out. He says I'm not to mess with shitty orphans, especially the ones who's parents aren't dead because there must be a reason why they don't want them." Simeon said gloomily.  
  
"Fucking bastard."  
  
"Could you control your mouth?" Professor Potter snapped.  
  
"Why? You're not my father."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
thanx to shdurrani and queenbeth2 for reveiwing! i feel so loved! Well, here's the next chappie i do like having my im window and my e-mail box relatively clean and able to use and i won't have that if i don't upload, curtesies of my cousin. ~C-Bear out 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! So there!   
  
American Magician  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Last time:  
  
"Could you control your mouth?" Professor Potter snapped.  
  
"Why? You're not my father." Sirius said.  
  
***********************  
  
"Where is your father?" Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but shut it when he realized he didn't know anything about his father.  
  
"If you're so smart, you tell us where his dad is!" Simeon yelled defensively.  
  
"How long have you two been at the orphanage?" Albus asked.  
  
"Nine years, but we've been going to school together since kindergarten."  
  
"Over fourteen years." Sirius said softly. "It depends on what you're asking, though, how many families I've lived with, how ling I've been at the orphanage, I came to the orphanage over fourteen years ago." He added even softer.  
  
"Why did you collapse?" Albus asked.  
  
"Asthma." Sirius answered. "It makes it difficult to breath and if I didn't get my medicine in time, it could have killed me."   
  
"How did you get asthma?"  
  
"I would rather not say."  
  
"When can we go home?" Simeon asked.  
  
"First we need to figure out how you get here and what we can about you." Albus answered. Both boy's heads snapped up.  
  
"But Mr. Williams will kick out asses!" They yelled.  
  
"We just need to keep you here for a short while." The old man soothed.  
  
"Can he do that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Simeon answered.  
  
"Wait. Mr. Williams told me that if those people had any complaints about m, I'd get the worse whupping of my life! They won't like it if I'm not there." Sirius said with a tremor in his voice. "Sir, you have to take us back now."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that."  
  
"Sirius is an odd name, who gave it to you?" Professor Potter asked.  
  
"The people at the orphanage. They told me that when asked my name, I said Sirius Harry, so they made that my name, Sirius Harold. Johnson is just the name that the dead lady had." He said calmly. "Why?"  
  
"No reason. I just have a friend named Sirius and his parents were star gazers." He turned to the class. "Class is over, Kimber get your brother, mum, and the others, where's Poppy?"  
  
"She's sick today, sir." Peter answered.  
  
"Fine." The man said.  
  
"Does any of you have some gum?" Simeon yelled.  
  
"What's gum?"  
  
"Damn! This is like, the 20th century and you peoples can't even know anything since before the fucking dinosaurs!" Sirius growled.  
  
"Homework for tonight!" Simeon took a deep breath. "Get a life. Now get the fuck out of here." He quickly followed up with. Simeon smirked, though everyone glared at the pair.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." Albus said sternly.  
  
"Sure it was." Simeon said.  
  
"They can walk can't they?" Sirius quipped just as someone ran into a desk. "Or not, but we didn't do that." Simeon snorted. Professor Potter put his head in his hands and shook it.  
  
Sirius spun when Simeon tugged his hair. "Lay off! God I hate long hair." He grumbled.  
  
"Yeh right, you know you love it."  
  
"Simeon, if I didn't have to, then-"  
  
"Who has to do what, dad?" A young boy in the door asked. His deep red hair all over the place.   
  
"Matt, come in here." The young boy ran in next to Professor Potter.  
  
"Hey dad, that guy looks a lot like you in those pictures that mom shows us!" He pointed to Sirius as he said that. Simeon elbowed Sirius lightly.  
  
"Hey Specs, you've got an admirer."  
  
"Get a damn life! No Specs! No Specey! Hopefully you'll lay off the Siri! And get your fucking foot off of mine, Sasquash!" He yelled when Simeon stood on his foot.  
  
"Oh the nerve! Why I outta...outta." Simeon said in an exasperated woman's voice. "I'll turn you over my knee and take a paddle to you." He shook his finger as he said it.  
  
"Yes mother. Anything you say mother. Shall I grovel mother?"   
  
"Yes, I deserve to be groveled to. Grovel."  
  
"Not on your life." He said in a nasal voice. They could have carried it on if a short of laughter hadn't interrupted them. They turned to the young red head. "What's up with the brat?" He whispered.  
  
"Not a damn clue. Hey kid, what's up?"  
  
"The ceiling. How couldn't you know?" Both teens looked at him with open mouths.  
  
"Holy shit!" They chorused.  
  
"Watch your language in front of my son." Professor Potter growled.  
  
"Forgot, this is like one of those deprived schools." Simeon drawled.  
  
"Leave him alone, I want to get back. He can't whup you, he can whup me." Sirius hissed.  
  
"Why can he whup? You?" The boy asked.  
  
"Do you even know what a whuppin' is?" Sirius asked, the boy shook his head. "It's a beating. Now Mr. Williams owns me. He's watching Simeon until his dad gets out of prison."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you think? My parents decided they didn't want a kid."  
  
"But they had you, right?"   
  
"No shit Sherlock." Sirius spat. "They kept me for a year before deciding I wasn't good enough for them. Is it so hard to believe that some parents would rather kill their kid hen take care of them? Sorry to break it to you, but life's a bitch."  
  
"Spec, calm down. You don't want to blow anyone up. The kid's näive, just calm down." Simeon said to the furious boy. "Last time he blew up a mouse." He said dryly to the shocked people. "Sirius! If you don't chill, I'll knock you out!" He yelled when all of the desks and chairs began floating. "Sorry." He mumbled before elbowing him in the head, hard. The other boy crumpled immediately and Simeon caught him.  
  
"Now Matt, measure his magic while he's calm. Give us a comparison." Professor Potter said calmly.  
  
"I swear to fucking God if you hurt him, I'll kill you." Simeon warned.  
  
"Dad? He's really strong. Untrained and resting he's at Professor Dumbledore's level." He said fearfully. "There's something about him that I don't know what it is."  
  
"What are you people talking about? Magic isn't real. Well, it is, sort up." Simeon said. "But it's not his fault."  
  
"Of course it isn't his fault." Albus said soothingly. "Check him as well, I think he might be average level." Matt nodded. "Well, let's open the door and let the people in." He smiled and Simeon shook Sirius out of unconsciousness.  
  
"How did you do that?" Professor Potter asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it only works on Spec." He said quickly. The door opened and a woman with long curls of red hair and three men, one with long greasy air, another with medium length black hair, and the third had short light brown hair with a few grey streaks. "What's going on?"  
  
Sirius groaned slightly and clutched his head. "Fucking bastard." He groaned, elbowing harshly into Simeon's stomach.  
  
"Bitch!" He yelled in pain.  
  
"You momma!" Sirius retorted.  
  
"I ought to knock you out again!"  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are!"  
  
"Spe-"  
  
"Shut up!" The man with medium black hair yelled. "What's going on?"  
  
"This young man apparated himself and a friend here in this classroom without any previous magical help. I doubt he even has a wand." Albus said. "Would you two please state your names?"  
  
"I'm Simeon and my hommie here is Sirius." He said in a street voice. Sirius just shook his head in amusement.  
  
"Where are you from?" The brunette asked. Sirius whispered to Simeon before they nodded their heads.  
  
"We know you!" Sirius pointed to the red-head.  
  
"You're Lily!" Simeon finished proudly. Everyone's jaw dropped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
thanx to those that reviewed! and dumbledore doesn't have a reation to the candy queenbeth2 he just stored it away for future referances, he's old enough in my opinion whether he lets someone know that he's eating something sour. ~C-Bear out 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! So there!   
  
American Magician  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Last time:  
  
"We know you!" Sirius pointed to the red-head.  
  
"You're Lily!" Simeon finished proudly. Everyone's jaw dropped.  
  
********************************************  
  
"How. How did you know that?" She stuttered.  
  
"That's easy. Albus here said that Spec's eyes look like Lily's. Your eyes look like Spec's so that makes you Lily." Simeon explained.  
  
"Spec?" The brunette asked.  
  
"Because of his spectacular eyes!" Sirius glared at him.  
  
"You say the word spectacular one more time and your eyes won't be seeing much." He growled.  
  
"Who are the rest of you? We need names, I could call you, grease head." Simeon pointed to the greasy guy.  
  
"You're old man." Sirius pointed to the brunette.  
  
"You're ugly." Simeon pointed to the black headed one.  
  
"And you're P. Potter as we only know your last name." Sirius finished. The pair looked at the sputtering adults.  
  
"No need for nicknames. This is Severus, Sirius, Remus, and James." Albus said calmly with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"But about the eyes." Lily began. "His look nothing like mine."  
  
"Ever heard of contacts?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Didn't you mother ever teach you any manners?" She demanded. Sirius grew defensive.  
  
"Shut your fucking mouth, bitch!" He demanded, eyes blazing.  
  
"Don't you speak like that in front of my son, you hooligan!" She snapped.  
  
"Both of you!" James yelled.  
  
"There, it sounds like you're done with us. So can we go?" Simeon asked. "It doesn't sound like you people understand the concept of an orphan." He gave everyone pointed looks.  
  
"What time is it, Simeon? I was supposed to have the dishes done by seven-thirty." Sirius asked.  
  
"Dude, it's eight. You're screwed."  
  
"We need to get back!" He yelped.  
  
"Both of you are going to stay in the room off of Remus' room." Albus said. "Severus, I asked you here to find some research of magical scars. I can feel some magic coming off of that scar right there." He pointed at the lightning bolt on Sirius' head. "Sirius, I just thought you might be able to help. And he had the same name as you. Lily, you're here to tell me about your eyes."  
  
"Well, they run in the family, only the oldest get it. Usually the only time someone can get this color is if one parent had this color." She asked, confused. "I still don't know how. I always thought you could see contacts."  
  
"Technology. And I have to get back. I have an important appointment." Sirius pleaded.  
  
"You appointment can wait." Albus said. Sirius shook his head, fear in his eyes, so strong Lily winced. "Remus, show them to their room." Sirius shook slightly and Simeon took a steady hold of his arm.   
  
"I'm sure he won't do it too badly." He said reassuringly. Sirius just nodded slightly. "Don't worry about it." They began to walk out when Lily grabbed Sirius' arm.  
  
"You going to be alright?" She asked.  
  
"He's going to kill me." Sirius answered before leaving a very shaken Lily Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for it being so short! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! So there!   
  
American Magician  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Last time:  
  
"You going to be alright?" She asked.  
  
"He's going to kill me." Sirius answered before leaving a very shaken Lily Potter.  
  
****************************************  
  
Simeon woke up in the middle of the night. He shut his eyes quickly, thinking he was back in the orphanage. He didn't want to find out why he woke up. Slowly everything came back about where they were just as another scream erupted. He got quickly out of bed and stumbled to Sirius.  
  
Sirius was laying rigid in his bed, sweat matting his hair to his face as his mouth was mumbling too low of words to make out what why were. A pained expression, enhanced by the tear tracks, marred the teen's face.  
  
"Wake up." He hissed, shaking the form lightly. Sirius didn't move.  
  
"What's going on?" Came a deep voice behind him. He spun, fearful that Mr. Williams might catch him out of bed. It wasn't Mr. Williams, though, it was the man, Remus.  
  
"What does it look like? He's having a nigh-" Simeon was cut off by a scream. The body on the bed arched and it was all Simeon could do to hold him down.  
  
"Spec, please wake u." He whispered recalling what his mother would tell him when he had a nightmare. "It's okay." He said. "This isn't good. He could have an attack. Could you go get the inhaler, white 'L' shaped thing?" The man's soft footsteps went to the pile with all of the stuff the boys took out of their pockets.  
  
"Is this it?" Simeon turned and nodded, holding his hand out.  
  
"Remus? Is everything okay? James and I were woken by screaming." Came a woman's voice.  
  
"One of them is just having a nightmare and-" He was cut off by another scream, though this time it was muffled by a sob. "Could you help, you were always good at calming kids from nightmares."  
  
"Not yours! Not yours!" Was the mantra Sirius began sobbing. He had curled into a ball and just kept saying the mantra. Now he was breathing quickly.  
  
"Sirius calm down!" He snapped, though he knew the boy couldn't hear him. He put the inhaler into Sirius' mouth and gave him the medicine.  
  
"Do you know how to wake someone up from a nightmare?" Lily's voice asked.  
  
"Not this dream. Usually I can get him up. There's only a few times that he hasn't woken up." He was cross.  
  
"Move back." She said. She sat down on the bed and moved Sirius so that he was sitting on her lap and leaning into her chest. Instincts took over and arms wrapped around her and Sirius' head became buried into the crook of her neck. Lily rubbed soothing circles on the whimpering boy's back. She said comforting words to the distraught teen.  
  
"Wow! I don't think anyone's ever done that to him." Simeon said in awe. "Where'd you learn that?" A sad look passed over her face.  
  
"When you've had three kids it's easy to do this, sometimes." She said as she held the now sleeping boy.  
  
"Was it that Kimber and Matt?" She nodded. "Who's the third?" He asked.  
  
"He's dead. My first born, Harry died fourteen years ago he had only just had his first birthday." Her voice cracked.   
  
"We're fifteen. I think Spec's the lucky one, his birthday is in the middle of the year, July 31. Mines all the way on March 3." He sulked. "What season would you like your birthday to be on?" He asked.  
  
"I've always liked the beginning of summer." She said softly. "You should be getting to sleep." She said off handedly.  
  
"All right, night." He yawned before falling back to sleep.  
  
"Sirius woke to a strange feeling. It felt like someone was holding him. He'd never had someone hold him before. It comforted him from the nightmare he'd had. He didn't want to believe that it really happened, not to him. He wouldn't even acknowledge that it happened in a dream, let alone that it really happened. Sirius could handle beatings, but he couldn't handle it when Mr. Williams took it too far.  
  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He knew he would get a full fledged whuppin' for both himself and Simeon. Mr. Williams might give Simeon a few hits with his belt, or a light beating. Simeon didn't belong to Mr. Williams, he belonged to his father. Sirius didn't have that luxury. He belonged to Mr. Williams. He expected to be beaten a few times, possibly until he lost consciousness. Hopefully Mr. Williams wouldn't do anything else.  
  
"You awake?" A soft voice asked. He just burrowed his head deeper into the warmth. He jerked back quickly when he realized that no one was supposed to hold him.   
  
"Wha-what are you doing?" Sirius stuttered. He was already fearful of what Mr. Williams would do to him. The added confusion didn't help at all. Trying not to shake was hard. Fear, confusion, and hurt didn't mix well.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" The soft voice asked. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. All he could see was a mass of red.  
  
"What's going on? What are you doing?" He asked again. "Where am I? I can't see." He tried to find out where he was, but everything was blurred.  
  
"You're at Hogwarts. You had a nightmare. You kept screaming 'Not yours.' Does that mean anything to you?" The voice asked.  
  
"Nothing." He lied as the nightmare came back. It was a nightmare after all, none of it really happened. "Where's Simeon?" He asked the red-head. He couldn't see her well enough to know who she was.  
  
"He's asleep. Albus wants you two to go to school here so he's sending Remus and myself with the two of you to speak with your guardian." She said.  
  
"But I'm bought. A couple want me to be their son for a month." He protested. Maybe the couple would be nice and like him. Most of the couples that were nice didn't like all of the problems he had. The others just didn't care. He knew that if he tried to get out of another family he would be sent to lock-down.  
  
"If we have to speak with them we will." The lady said.  
  
"Why? Simeon and I are just a couple of orphans without a future. Or I am. Simeon has his father and his father is sending him money so he most likely will get enough money for an apartment or live with his dad." He thought out loud.  
  
"What about you?" The voice asked.  
  
"I don't even know whether my parents are alive or not. I belong to the state and when I turn eighteen, they will turn me out. Mr. Williams told me a long time ago that my momma was only a good fuck to my dad. When she had me, she wasn't worth anymore to my dad. He said that I was abandoned by my momma and some Johnson lady found me and took me in. She died November 7th when she returned from her two month stay in England. He said that I was born somewhere in England on July 31, 1980. That's all I have from my parents, aside form a sock with my first birthday on it, and the memory of green light and pain." He explained. his mind was still exhausted from the dream to know that normally he would tell the person to fuck off.  
  
"Oh." That was all the lady said and Sirius tried to get up.   
  
"I can't see." He said again.  
  
"Here's a pair of glasses. They're my husband's old frames, but the lenses should change for your eyes." She explained.  
  
"Thanks, I guess." He muttered. When he put them on, the room cleared up. He spotted Simeon and had and evil grin on his face. He slowly got up and walked over to the teen. When he got there, his hands dove in to tickle him mercilessly. Simeon woke with a yell, but it soon turned into uncontrolled laughter.  
  
"Sir-i-us haha st-op ha stahhhaha!" He was forced to stop talking. Sirius stopped and Simeon lay there, gasping for breath. "I hate you." He gasped.  
  
"That's nice." Sirius said airily, smiling.  
  
"No, I really hate you."  
  
"Yeh. That's really nice."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I said so."  
  
"And that means..." He trailed off.  
  
"And that means that you need to shut up!" They both grinned at each other. "Spec, why are you wearing glasses? You know Mr. Williams doesn't like it."  
  
"I don't really have a choice."  
  
"Alright, it's time for breakfast. For now the two of you will eat at the head table." Lily said cheerily. She got up to leave. "But if you don't hurry, you won't get anything."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
thank you for the reviews! and to gold silk, sorry about the dialouge, not the best but working on it, and most of the time it will be sirius/harry speaking, don't worry, though in three more chappie, it will all be changed. sirius/sirius doesn't play a big part in this story. ~C-Bear out 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! So there!   
  
American Magician  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Last time:  
  
"Alright, it's time for breakfast. For now the two of you will eat at the head table." Lily said cheerily. She got up to leave. "But if you don't hurry, you won't get anything."  
  
********************************  
  
Both boys got up immediately and jogged up to where she was walking. "So, us, where are you taking us?" Sirius asked as they eyes the moving portraits wearily.  
  
"The Great Hall." She answered. She opened the door and they followed her into a huge, gorgeous room with a long table in front and four tables perpendicular to the front table. Students sat at the four tables while teachers sat at the front. Simeon and Sirius looked at each other and blinked, smirking slightly.  
  
At the same time, they clenched their fists and opened them. They didn't look to see if it worked until they sat down. Sirius was put next to James with Simeon on the other side next to the older Sirius. They snickered, liking what they saw.  
  
"What do you think is so funny?" The older Sirius asked.  
  
"Hands out?" Simeon asked. Spec grinned.  
  
"All right." When they brought their hands onto the table, everyone's hair turned pink, purple, blue, green, and any other outrageous colour. Everyone's hair was at least two colours and had swirls, strips, dots, and no two heads were the same. "Kids these days." Spec sighed.  
  
"How d'you reckon that happened?" Simeon asked in a southern accent. James and Sirius let out a snort of laughter. Suddenly, the students erupted in screams and shouts.  
  
"Who did this!" Was the loudest screeched.  
  
"Would the two of you happen to know anything about this?" Albus asked the two of them.  
  
"We don't have sticks." Spec said.  
  
"So how could we do it?" Simeon reasoned.  
  
"All we did was walk up here and put out hands on the table."  
  
"How could you accuse us?"  
  
"Those two look suspicious. Look, they can't even keep a straight face." Spec pointed to James and Sirius. "And they know how to use the sticks." Both adults looked shocked.  
  
"We didn't do it!" They chimed.  
  
"Who did this!" Severus demanded.  
  
"Why do you need sticks?" Simeon asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't you? When you begin to learn here, I will tell you." Albus said.  
  
"Oh." Was all Spec could say.  
  
"Lily, Sirius, Simeon! It's time to go!" Remus shouted form the doorway.   
  
The two boys jumped over the table, snatching a few pieces of bacon as they went. They jogged up to the man. "What happened here?" He asked.  
  
"Teenagers these days." Simeon began.  
  
"Doing all sorts of strange stuff." Spec finished.  
  
"Like getting a tattoo? Simeon asked.  
  
"Leave me alone! I was wasted!" Sirius shot.  
  
"Tattoo?" Lily asked as she came up behind them.  
  
"I got drunk, never a good thing, horrible hangover, and got a tattoo." He explained. "It isn't like my foster parents cared. They're the ones that gave me the liquor. They told me to go out, get drunk, and to not knock up some girl and get them pregnant. Then Bill, the foster father, leaned over and told me that he was the only one able to knock someone up. I left so they wouldn't do that in front of me." He shuddered.  
  
"Might as well get this over with." Simeon said. Remus nodded and they followed him to a lemon drops box.  
  
"Now everyone touch this and it should take us to your city." He explained, all of them touched it and he tapped it to his wand. Sirius felt a tug at his navel and the world disappeared. They turned out in an alley about four miles from the orphanage. The teens walked out and the adults followed.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." A taunting voice called.  
  
"Fuck off, Jason." Simeon called.  
  
"Why don't you make us?" Another yelled.  
  
"Then we'll kick your ass!" Sirius hollered. Two boys came out and stood before Sirius and Simeon.  
  
"I don't think a bitch like you could kick anyone's ass. Especially if we have guns." Both boys pulled out their guns and the taller one put the barrel of his gun against Sirius' head. "John, how many pieces with there be if I pull the trigger?" The boy asked. John smirked as he looked at Simeon's form.  
  
"I don't think we could count." Before either could blink, the teens had dropped to the ground and swept their legs under the bullies. Sirius grabbed Jason's gun and had it leveled at the boy's head. Simeon soon followed.  
  
"Looks like the tables have turned." Sirius growled. "Next time you better know who you're jumping." The boys emptied the bullets out and kept them, then they took the gun apart in one quick movement and threw them harshly at the spot between them. "Come on." He said to the stunned adults as they left the scared teens laying on the pavement.  
  
"What was that about?" Lily demanded angrily.  
  
"It was a fight. They don't have weapons anymore so now they're scared." Simeon explained. "If you want the bigger kids to leave you alone, you have to be tough."  
  
"But you're fighting."  
  
"Beats being killed." Sirius answered. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the orphanage. Sirius looked at the brick building. "Here we are." He said as the two walked up to the door. Sirius had started shaking again as he knocked on the door. The door swung open to show a tall, muscled man with dirty blond hair.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! So there!   
  
American Magician  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Last time:  
  
"Beats being killed." Sirius answered. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the orphanage. Sirius looked at the brick building. "Here we are." He said as the two walked up to the door. Sirius had started shaking again as he knocked on the door. The door swung open to show a tall, muscled man with dirty blond hair.   
  
****************************  
  
"Get in here." He snarled angrily. He grabbed them both by their long hair and slammed the door in Remus' face. He threw Simeon to the ground and kicked his stomach. After kicking him a few more times, he pulled him up and threw him into the hall. "Get to your fucking room now!" He yelled as he slammed the door. Sirius had been held in place by the hand twisting his hair.  
  
Sirius looked up at the man, his body clenched in pain. He looked at the man in fear as a punch attacked his chest. A hard elbow to his nose broke it and sent him sprawling. He tried to get up, but collapsed when the combat boot drove into his gut. A kick to the back caused it to arch and a foot landed in the middle of his front, the front half on his chest, the back half, his stomach. Sirius whimpered as the pressure increased.  
  
"Fucking bastard. Think you can embarrass me!" He roared, pushing his foot down even harder. "Your mine. Mine. I own you. Your mine." He brought his foot up slightly and brought it crashing down. Sirius tried to scream his pain, but all that came out was a chocked sob. Blood entered his mouth from his nose. When the foot was removed, Sirius just laid there. "You will say that you're mine, you fucking whore. You're following your bitch momma's footsteps. She was a good fuck and so are you. Say it!" He brought the belt he had gathered down with crashing force into Sirius' chest, the buckle breaking skin. The teen let out a tortured scream as it came down again and again.  
  
"Not yours!" He yelled through the tears and blood. "Not yours! Never yours!" The belt came down again and again.  
  
"Say you're mine and that you're sorry and I might stop." The belt attacked. "Fine, we can do your back as well." He savagely kicked Sirius' bruised side. Sirius felt Mr. Williams kneel next to him and pull his head back by his hair. "Say it now you bitch."  
  
"I'm not yours you bastard." Sirius spat weakly.  
  
"You'll say it." Mr. Williams assured him before smashing his head into the floor. He attacked the back with a vengeance. Sirius remained quiet the whole time. Mr. Williams pulled his head back again. "Say it." He hissed. Sirius spat weekly at him. This time, when his head was shoved into the ground, Sirius lost consciousness.  
  
Simeon ran out of the room to where his bed was. He knew Sirius was getting hurt, but Mr. Williams was the one person they were afraid of. He waited for about ten minutes before going out the back to try and smuggle the two magical adults in. They might be able to help.  
  
He ran over to where they were waiting impatiently. He stopped and looked up at their faces with a worried one of his own.  
  
"This way. Mr. Williams won't answered the door when he's mad." He panted, pulling the adults behind him. He led them to the office and pointed at it. Remus stepped forward and knocked on the door.  
  
"Mr. Williams?" He yelled.  
  
"Just a moment!" A voice shouted back. He opened the door slightly and made to step out. Remus had other plans and pushed the door open. Lily gasped at the bloody body on the floor.  
  
"I'm taking these two boys out of your care." She motioned to Sirius and Simeon. "Don't you dare try to stop me." She pushed pass and knelt next to Sirius.  
  
"Move now. We only came here to say that the two of them had been accepted to a boarding school." Remus growled. He took two long strides over to Sirius' body and picked him up. "We'll leave from here." He pulled the box out and in a second, they were gone.  
  
"Put him on the ground." Simeon ordered. Remus complied. They were on the outskirts of the grounds when he said this. He knelt by his tortured friend and slowly woke him up as Remus ran with inhuman speed to the school. "Sirius, stay awake or I'll wake you up." He stated urgently.  
  
"Can you do that?" Sirius rasped. Simeon pulled him closer and grinned.  
  
"I don't think so." He said softly. "But stay awake, you look like shit."  
  
"I feel like shit." Sirius groaned.  
  
"Lily, did everything go alright? Remus came in without- what the bloody hell happened?" James exclaimed when he saw the body.  
  
"James, watch your language." Lily scolded. "The owner, er-"  
  
"Mr. Williams beat the shit out of him." Simeon interrupted. He turned to glare at James. "We fucking told you we had to get back. We said that he would kick out asses! You people didn't believe us! If you people can't trust us, how in fucking hell are we supposed to trust you! You have taken us from our home and now not only do we not have fucking parents, we're fucking homeless ass hole! We would have been just fucking peachy right now if you hadn't taken away our fucking lives!" Simeon roared, tears burning his eyes. Blue eyes glared dangerously at the professor.  
  
"Calm down." Lily said softly, almost fearfully.  
  
"Step away from him." An old lady ordered. Simeon glared at her.  
  
"And who the fucking hell are you?" He demanded.  
  
"Quiet you little delinquent." She snapped.   
  
"This is our matron, Madam Pomfrey. She can fix almost anything."  
  
"Really." He drawled. "Then fix my financial problem. I'm not moving." He stated. "Well? Help him." He snapped. "You said that you would." She walked forward and took her stick out. After waving it a few times, the bruising faded and the cuts sealed, just before being covered in a gauze.  
  
"The boy had many lacerations and bruising on much of his upper body. His ribs were damaged and his nose broken. A minor concussion is my main concern, though his respiratory system seems damaged by something in his past, might be a disease. It was very bad, almost fatal it seems. It looks like when he was younger, he had severe malnutrition." She reported. "There has been abuse to his body for a while. There are multiple scars and his body shows that not everything was healed correctly, or in some cases, not in time." She scowled at Simeon.  
  
"Can you check him as well?" Dumbledore asked as he pointed at Simeon.  
  
"Alright, professor." She turned to him and Simeon felt a warm feeling go through him. "There are signs of slight abuse, though he seems to have been taken well care of. It could easily be from a fight at school, or multiple fights." She said in monotone. "I would like to keep that one for a while, I shall call some people to see what they make of his condition. I've never seen anything like it." She mumbled.  
  
"He has asthma." Simeon deadpanned.  
  
"What's that?" The matron asked.  
  
"It's where you can't breath. He has medicine. Besides, there isn't a cure."  
  
"Thank you for your expert analysis." Madam Pomfrey said sarcastically.  
  
"Simeon, will you follow me to my office? Then we can both go to see Sirius when he's awake." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"Hurt him and you die, on my momma, you'll die." He swore before following the old man.  
  
"You need to watch what you say." Dumbledore chided.  
  
"And why might that be? You can't do anything to me." Simeon growled. "What are you going to do? Ground me?"  
  
"Not quite. Would you speak like this in front of your mother?"  
  
"My mother's dead. She told me that no matter what happens, to be myself and she would be proud of me."  
  
"Proud maybe. Would she like it? Did she raise you like that?" He asked. Simeon looked down.  
  
"It's all I know. My dad always talked like that, but my momma never swore. I don't know any different. She died when I was six. My dad went crazy and got fired. He tried to rob a bank to get money and he got caught." Simeon explained. "Mr. Williams is always cursing." He added. "I'm not bad, just like to have fun."  
  
"I can't tell you what you can or can't do. Not until you become a student." Albus' eyes twinkled. They reached a gargoyle and stopped. "Blood pops." Albus said and the gargoyle moved aside. Simeon's jaw dropped. "I'll get the sorting hat, you wait right here." He said before walking up the stairs. "Follow me." He walked past him carrying an old hat.  
  
"What's the hat for?" Simeon asked.  
  
"It's the school sorting hat. Don't worry, everything will be explained later."  
  
"The two reached where Simeon believed was the nurses' office. It was a large room with beds lining the sides. The whole room was white, Albus took him to where a group of adults stood, about fifty in all.  
  
"Now, as you all know Sirius, this is Simeon. Both will be enrolled now. I have someone getting their stuff at the moment, when they are sorted, all they needed to get from there would be robes and a wand." Albus said. "First will be Simeon, what is your last name?"  
  
"Thomas."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
See, it was a bit longer! Well, I didn't update because I was sick during the weekend, your lucky I got the other chappie up, could hardly see straight and the bright light of the computer didn't help much! It hurt damnit! And I had to take medicine that made me tired! Yesterday was my birthday! I was home for maybe ten minutes, I had to change my clothes, and other then that, I didn't get home until about nine, then I had to finish my homework before falling asleep! no time! Days that I need more time need to have 25 hours in a day, one for the waking time, you can take the extra hour out of the unimportant days, like, say during a test! Sounds good to me! Later~ C-Bear 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! So there! If I owned HP, the fifth book wouldn't have come out like it did! So there!  
  
American Magician  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Last time:  
  
Albus said. "First will be Simeon, what is your last name?"  
  
"Thomas."  
  
****************************  
  
"Alright, they will be in fifth year. Simeon, come up here and put the hat on." Sirius watched as his best friend put the filthy hat on. After about three minutes, it yelled, "Slytherin."  
  
"Sirius Johnson will be next." Albus said as he put the hat on Sirius' head.  
  
"This is odd, very odd. You're very brave and loyal. You could be better if you put your mind to it. Great mind. Your ambition and cunning is what kept you alive. You could be great, but your name isn't Sirius." A voice sounded in his head.  
  
"What! What do you mean!" Sirius shouted, angry at the words.  
  
"I know to put you in Slytherin, though before anyone knows, I must speak with the headmaster."  
  
"Sir, the hat wants to chat." Sirius said as he pulled the hat off. Albus nodded and put the hat on.  
  
"Oh my." Was murmured from the headmaster.  
  
"Slytherin!" The hat called.  
  
"Would everyone but Severus, Lily, and James please leave?" Albus asked.  
  
"I'm staying. If it has something to do with Spec, I ain't leaving." Simeon said. No one said he had to.  
  
"Now what I say is up to the Potters on if it's released." Dumbledore warned. "The sorting hat had some interesting news." Albus continued. "What did it tell you?" He asked Sirius.  
  
"It told me my abilities and why the hell I'm alive-ish." Simeon snorted at the ish because that usually meant that Sirius wasn't telling the complete truth and didn't mind if people knew.  
  
"Did it tell you anything else?" Albus asked.  
  
"Yes, of course. It said it wanted to talk to you." Sirius said. Albus gave him a pointed look. "Could you mean that other thing?" A nod. "The part about I'm not me?" Was bitterly spat.  
  
"Now the hat told me who you were."  
  
"And that might be?"  
  
"It told me that your name was Harry." He took a breath. "Harry Potter."  
  
"Bull shit!" Sirius yelled. "Bull fucking shit! Your shitting me!" He demanded.  
  
"You told us he was dead, Albus." James protested angrily.  
  
"There wasn't a body." Albus said.  
  
"Simeon, I gotta go, do something. I can't handle this. Parents get rid of me to have two other kids." He muttered, holding his head in his hands.  
  
"Sirius, you can't leave yet." Simeon whispered. "It's your room for a reason."  
  
"A Potter in Slytherin!" Severus yelled, outraged by the very thought.  
  
"No Potters are in Slytherin!" James agreed.  
  
"Shut up! Both of you!" Lily yelled. "Bloody hell! This is a bloody hospital ward!"  
  
"Is anyone to know about this?" Albus asked.  
  
"Sure, why not? Not that it matters much. I'm still me, just under another fucking name." Sirius said.  
  
"Watch your language." James growled.  
  
"Why should I?" He growled back.  
  
"If you're going to be my son, you'll bloody well act like it."  
  
"And a nice job you did as my father."  
  
"Dude!" Simeon yelled. "Don't you be tellin' Spec to change! It's your god damn fault he's like this as you weren't there! Maybe you should!" He yelled to James. "First you abandon him, then you don't like how he turned out!"   
  
"Shut up! The next person that talks will be fixed!" Lily yelled. Her angry green eyes shifted from face to face. "Now, let's talk about this like mature adults. You two, give me those bullet? Yeh, bullets." She held her hand out and the teens looked at each other. They immediately stood and began to empty pockets and hidden places; a growing pile of stuff, money, keys, gum, candy, bullets, pictures, papers, pens, and other small things, each even brought out a knife.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" Sirius said as he snatched the gum away.  
  
"Where'd you get that money?" Simeon hissed.  
  
"I beat Nate up. That's my pen!"  
  
"Where'd you get Lyndsie's note?"  
  
"Why do you have Nick's keys?"  
  
"Oh, shit. Forgot about those."  
  
"Is that a hundred?"  
  
"I took it Tyler's dope money."  
  
"Oh, hmm. That's cool." Finally after a lot of arguing and discussion, they had the bullets out and in Lily's hand.  
  
The red-head was giving them an amused grin while Albus' eyes were twinkling merrily. The black-haired men were scowling at the boys.  
  
"So, Spec are you going to go by Harry or Sirius?" Simeon asked.  
  
"I guess I'll go by Harry, that is my name." The teen said slowly.  
  
"Alright, Harry." He said, testing the name out. "I'll stick to Spec."  
  
"Good idea." Harry stage whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reviewing! this week has been very buisy, got to find a job, grrr. When i didn't need one, the ones that i wanted were hiring and now they aren't! grrr. C'yah~C-Bear 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! So there!   
  
American Magician  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Last time:  
  
"I guess I'll go by Harry, that is my name." The teen said slowly.  
  
"Alright, Harry." He said, testing the name out. "I'll stick to Spec."  
  
"Good idea." Harry stage whispered.  
  
************************************  
  
"How are we going to tell the others?" James asked. "How am I supposed to explain that my son is in Slytherin?" He spat son like it was poison.  
  
"What's your problem?" Harry yelled. "I'm sorry for ruining your perfect goddamn world. Should I just leave? It wouldn't cause me any grief. I'm lucky to have seen the rest of the real fucking world. If you didn't want me to turn out this way, maybe you shouldn't have abandoned me! On my hood! You are such a fucking hyp!" He began putting stuff in his pockets angrily.  
  
"Harry." Lily put a soft hand on his shoulder that he just jerked away from.  
  
"No. I'm leaving. I don't have parents. I didn't even know what a 'mom' or a 'dad' as until I was five and I had to draw a god-fucking-damn picture. I had to walk to the front of the class and ask what it was. Simeon was the only one, including the teacher that didn't laugh at me." He hissed angrily. "I accepted that I had assholes for parents that didn't want me when I was seven. For over half my life I've known I wasn't wanted. It doesn't bother me at all." He finished putting the stuff away and began walking to the door.  
  
"Spec!" Simeon yelled. Harry's head turned to see his friend putting his stuff away.  
  
"Simeon. You're staying." He said.  
  
"If you go, I go." He said.  
  
"No, you're not. End of question."  
  
"No, I don't think it is. We've come this far together, we'll go the rest of the way together."  
  
"Goddamn it Simeon! Here's the difference between the two of us! Your dad wants you! He's going to take you when he gets out of the slammer! Mine couldn't give a shit! You have somewhere to go, no I don't even have that! Stop following me like a fucking dog! You're not! You have a life, live it!" With that he left.  
  
"I swear to got that if I can't talk him into coming back, I will kill you, both of you." Simeon hissed to Harry's parents before running after his friend. He ran after him and tackled him.  
  
"What the!" Harry yelled.  
  
"You're staying. Best friends don't abandon each other." Simeon yelled back.  
  
"I don't wanna fight you."  
  
"Then don't." A fist came up an his jaw. Simeon growled and slammed his shoulders into the ground. Two feet came up and pushed him off by kicking his stomach. The two began a fierce fight, blood was drawn and both were pushing to get on top. After catching one of Harry's legs and catching him in the stomach by a kick of Simeon's own, Simeon pushed Harry down roughly again. Harry's knee came up to his groin and Simeon almost let go, but refused and attacked Harry again. "Give up, Spec. You aren't up to it right now."  
  
"Fuck you. Get the fuck off of me!" His shoulder jerked up and Simeon punched his face.  
  
"I don't think so." He growled back.  
  
"Get off." Harry gasped. "Can't breath with you on my chest." Simeon began to get up, but realized his mistake too late as Harry jerked free. Simeon tackled him again and pressed harder on him.  
  
"I'm not getting off this time." Harry screamed his frustration.  
  
"Get off!" He yelled. "Please. Hurts. Leave me alone. Hurts! Get off!" Simeon held firm as Harry's body spasmed.  
  
"Spec!" He yelled. "Spec, breath Spec." He shouted as Harry's breathing became laboured. "Help! Somebody help!" He screamed as he got off the teen. Harry gurgled words, but Simeon just watched in horror until the body laid still. Simeon picked the body up and ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing.  
  
"What on earth happened?" The nurse yelled when she turned from the adults still in the room.  
  
"I won. He's staying." Simeon stated grimly. "Did you think we would talk? We already did that." He gave a pointed look to James. "He had an asthma attack." He said quickly.  
  
"Sit down young man." She said sternly to Simeon. The blond sat down immediately.  
  
"Simeon, what happened?" Lily asked worried over her long lost son.  
  
"We fought. I gave him a way out, I don't like fight him, but there wasn't a choice." He said simply.  
  
"Great, he's fighting too." James muttered. Simeon was in front of the man in a flash and had a knife out.  
  
"If you insult Spec one more time, I swear to god I'll slit your throat. On my momma, you won't live. You don't know him, you don't know what he's been through. You live a sheltered life, don't diss what you don't understand." He hissed.  
  
"Mr. Thomas, please sit down. Professor Potter is your professor and you will treat him with respect." Albus said sternly.  
  
"Sit down! You need to be looked at!" The nurse screeched.  
  
"Fine, fine." He sighed.  
  
"A few bruises, a couple cuts, and a broken finger." She reported.  
  
"Can I go now?" He asked.  
  
"Professor Snape, will you take Mr. Thomas to his dorm and tell him the rules?" Albus asked. "Tomorrow, we shall see about Diagon Ally."  
  
Harry woke to silence and groaned in pain as what remained of his fight came into action. "Harry? Are you awake, dear?" A soft voice asked. He opened both eyes to find everything blurred, he didn't mind as half of his life he didn't have glasses or contacts. "Drink this, it will take away some of your pain." Harry drank the vial of liquid that flew down his throat. Halfway down, his throat spasmed in protest.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" He rasped painfully.  
  
"Poppy found a way to take away your asthma slightly, It couldn't be healed completely, but enough so that it shouldn't bother you anymore." The voice said.  
  
"Oh." Was all he could say. "Where's Simeon?"  
  
"He's in his classes. This afternoon, the two of you will be taken to Diagon Ally by our grounds keeper, Hagrid." The woman, that's what the voice suggested, wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked, panicked.  
  
"I'm so sorry about James, love. He's got a temper and you're the first Potter to be in Slytherin. He's stubborn. Please don't leave, though." She begged, stroking his hair.  
  
"What am I supposed to call you? All of the foster parents had me call them by their first name." He asked.  
  
"You can call me Lily, mother, mum, heck, if you really wanted a change, you could call me mummy." She joked. "So, I'll tell you a bit about myself and my family. First, I have a sister named Petunia, brother-in-law named Vernon, and a nephew named Dudley. They're muggles, non-magic folk, and they like things muggle. My parents were muggles so that makes me muggleborn. They died when I was seventeen. James in pure-blood, a long line of pure-bloods. Don't tell anyone I said this, but pure-bloods are too set in their own ways." She stage whispered the last sentence and Harry grinned. "So that makes you, Kimber, and Matt half-blood. Kimber is a little less then two years younger then you, though she's old enough to be in fourth year, she's the youngest of her year and a Ravenclaw. Matt's a Gryffindor and is a first year, eleven. Gryffindor is where all of the really brave and noble go. Ravenclaw is for the scholars. Hufflepuff is for the loyal and kind. Slytherin is for the ambitious and sly."  
  
"Why don't you hate me?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you to noraseyes, kat6528, alaskantiger, and queenbeth2! ~C-Bear 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! So there!   
  
American Magician  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Last time:  
  
"Why don't you hate me?" Harry asked his mom.  
  
**************************  
  
"Why should I? Just learning that you were alive was enough for me. You don't need to prove yourself to me."  
  
"Why didn't you know if I was alive?"  
  
"Please don't hate me. I hated that decision before, then, and now. That was the worst decision I've ever made. They just made me think it was for the better, all I ever wanted was to see you after that day." She chocked as she told her story. She was sobbing into Harry's hair by the time she was done, trying desperately to touch all of the boy at once. He just sat there in shock.  
  
"I was sacrificed?" Harry gasped.  
  
"He told me that he thought you would live." Lily screamed. "He didn't even look sad when he said there wasn't a body!" Harry's clothes bunched up in her fists as she pulled him closer to her. Harry didn't know what to do, so he just sat there.  
  
"What did you do to her!?" Was the alarmed cry from the doorway. Harry looked up to see the girl, Kimber, standing there.  
  
"I didn't do anything. In case you haven't noticed, I'm the one being held!" He yelled. "I have no idea what to do!"  
  
"What did your, er, guardians do?"  
  
"They punched me and told me to shut the fuck up! I don't feel like doing that and I don't know what she's doing to me!"  
  
"She hugging you?" The girl said sarcastically.  
  
"I know that, but why? Simeon always hugged me when I scared him, sometimes, and my girlfriends hug me to make out. Some of my foster parents hugged me, sometimes, and I've seen girls hug each other when they see each other." He pondered. "So why is she doing it?"  
  
"She feels like it! People do that!"  
  
"Oh." He was feeling very stupid, but wasn't going to say anything.  
  
"What's 'making out'?" She asked. Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"You know, making out, kissing, I like french the most."  
  
"Like snogging."  
  
"Snogging? Sounds like something a pig would say."  
  
"Whatever. I'm Kimberly Potter."  
  
"I thought Kimberly shortened to Kim, not Kimber."   
  
"That's not a very good name, Kim?" She asked. "Nope, I'm Kimber."  
  
"Spec! Wait until-" Simeon stopped the moment he walked in. "What's up?" He asked, when he saw the crying Lily.  
  
"Nothing." She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "What brought you two here?"  
  
"I came here because dad said you were here. He told me about him." She gave a pointed look to Harry.  
  
"Spec, I came to tell you how messed up this place is. The chicks are covered. Long loose robes, all of them. Reveals nothing." He gave a suffering sigh. (AN: Harry has the pics of Miccy. Simeon has the pics of Kayla.) "But Kayla let me take a few pics of her a couple nights ago."  
  
"Oh? So?" He asked as he slipped out of his mother's firm embrace. "I have Miccy. One for the last day of school and another of the pool. That who-ah-girl Sam gave me her picture and I lost my appitite. When will she get the hint and loose a few hundred pounds? Probably pregnant, again." Simeon pulled out a few pictures.  
  
"Remember that time she got you wasted at that party?"   
  
"Don't remind me." He groaned. "Pics, now." He held his hand out.  
  
"Where's Miccy?" Harry signed and searched his pockets. They exchanged photos and Harry's eyes scanned the figure. She had blonde hair and her figure was that of a supermodel. One picture was where she was in skimpy underwear, the other was nude. "How much did you pay for these?"   
  
"You doubt me? She gave that one to me, that one, I took the other one. What about you?"  
  
"Well, she gave one to me and that photo geek, Richy, did the other one. I told him she needed a natural picture." He said. "She even found out when the stupid geek asked if she liked it."  
  
"Well, you're still alive. What'd she do?"  
  
"She said it was a very nice picture and quote, 'you actually used your brains for once so you can keep that as an award.' unquote." Harry smirked at the look of disbelief on Simeon's face. "You have to admit, she is always hounding me about 'not working up to my potential'. I swear, someone came up to me after she said that one time and asked if she adopted me and became my momma. I said yes, she did, and punched him in the face."  
  
"Is that why you called her momma for a week?" Simeon chuckled as Harry gave a cheeky grin.  
  
"What I want to know is why she's dressed like that." He pointed to the nude girl.  
  
"I asked her, said it would add to the thrill and she said it was kinky." He held the pictures out and they gave them back. "Dude." Simeon pointed to the girls. One looked shocked, Kimber, and the other a mix between shock and horror, Lily.  
  
"You not telling me that you've had sex already are you?" Both boys looked at each other.  
  
"Uh, I don't really want to talk about that. Especially to my mother." Harry chocked.  
  
"My dad knows about my sex life." Simeon smirked, then his expression darkened. "I guess I don't have as mu-" Harry slapped his hand on the other's mouth.  
  
"I'm not ready to talk about it." Harry said, eyeing Simeon angrily.  
  
"As long as you talk to James before the years over." She pleaded. Harry's features became guarded.  
  
"Why should I talk to him? He doesn't want me."  
  
"I wonder why. You're a dirty, filthy, lying Slytherin. Most families would disown you at least we're only ashamed, you're lucky." Kimber spat.  
  
"Well guess what, I don't give a flying fuck what you think! And don't tell me to watch my language, it won't kill anyone, I've been around it all my life. The only rule I had before coming here was survive. That meant do what ever Mr. Williams said, no question. If they could kick my ass or if they held the decision of if I live or not in their hand, I would do almost anything they asked. So don't talk about me unless you've walked in my shoes." He hissed angrily.  
  
"Kimber! You apologize right now!" Lily demanded.  
  
"What? It's true." She asked.  
  
"Know what? Fuck you!" He said. "You're in Ravenclaw, the ones that wear those colors? Well how about you wear Slytherin colors, green and-" He looked to Simeon's amused face.  
  
"Silver."  
  
"Yeh, silver. Thanks Simeon." He snapped his fingers and Kimber turned green while her hair, eyes, lips, and nails turned silver. Her robes turned into a tie dye of green and silver swirls.   
  
"What the-" Kimber broke off when she saw herself in the mirror. She screamed as Lily chuckled.  
  
"And you know what? James can go around like that too." He snapped his fingers again.  
  
"Spec, you alright? You never could do this much before." Simeon asked.  
  
"I think it's because there's more magic here" Harry said. "I can see it and I just made it do what I wanted. Can't you see it? That is how you do those wand things, right? Aren't they just for show?" He asked, confused.  
  
"No, people need wands." Kimber snapped. "You're just a freak!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for taking so long! Sorry! Well, anywayz, thanks to kat6528, noraeyes, happy-evo7, Queenbeth2, jordan, and Lady Phoenix Slytherin for their reviews! I might be getting them out a bit slower, but don't worry, they will come out! ~Later C-Bear 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! So there!   
  
American Magician  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Last time:  
  
"I think it's because there's more magic here" Harry said. "I can see it and I just made it do what I wanted. Can't you see it? That is how you do those wand things, right? Aren't they just for show?" He asked, confused.  
  
"No, people need wands." Kimber snapped. "You're just a freak!"  
  
************************  
  
"Keep your damn mouth shut or I will kick your ass. I was very lenient for her sake, but I won't be next time." He pointed to Lily when he said her, but kept his furious gaze fixed on Kimber.  
  
"Let's go eat lunch." Lily said nervously. "Do you think you could wear those robes?" She pointed to a pair of robes hanging there with the Slytherin symbol.  
  
"Fine." He put the robe on and looked at the outfit still there. "I don't care where this is, I am not wearing a uniform."   
  
"Fine, but only because you don't have your own uniform." She said before leaving with Kimber. Simeon pulled Harry's arm.  
  
"You know, your sister's cute, especially with the silver hair."  
  
"Touch her and die." Harry growled.  
  
"You're falling right into big brother role."  
  
"Don't make me hurt you."  
  
"Fine, fine." He sighed. "You wouldn't mind if I asked her out, right?"  
  
"Look at her face, only her face and don't touch anywhere lower. No sex. Touch and die." He repeated.  
  
"Fine, I will agree to your dumb ass rules.  
  
"And don't curse much around her, she doesn't like that."  
  
"Fuck!" He yelled. The girls turned and Harry elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Zip it." He ordered Simeon. Simeon made a talking motion with his hand.  
  
"This is what you're doing and this is what I want you to do." Simeon said. Harry grinned.  
  
"Did you just tell me to shut up?" He asked in the same proper voice Simeon had just used.  
  
"Why yes, yes." They both started laughing. "That was a great part."  
  
"We better catch up." They jogged to catch up to the girls.  
  
"We didn't do anything!" They protested when the female Potters looked suspicious.  
  
"Yet." Simeon added. Kimber snorted. When they entered, they grinned at the table filled with green and silver people. James was at the head table glaring at Severus.  
  
When everyone sat down, the headmaster stood. "Who did this?" He asked, motioning to the Ravenclaw table and James.  
  
"Who ever did that's good." A voice said from the red and gold table. Kimber looked over to Harry and smirked. Harry shook his head. He liked the feeling of short hair, and had cut it when he woke up and was told he wasn't going back to the orphanage.  
  
"What are you doing here?" A voice sneered. Harry turned to see a boy with silver white hair and a pointed face. "You look like a Potter." He spat the name like it was poison.  
  
"Well, what do you know. My name's Harry Potter. I'm in this house. Got a problem with it?"  
  
"Would the person please feel guilty and we would like to apologize to Ravenclaw and Professor Potter." Albus said before sitting.  
  
"Yes, I do. Harry Potter's dead."   
  
"No, I'm not. A lady took me out of the house before it collapsed. Mother thinks that the curse thrown at me gave me this and the headmaster told me I was his with the, something, it's green and it hurts like hell."  
  
"There's a reason it's called the killing curse. That means you weren't hit by it." The boy sneered.  
  
"I would like to introduce Simeon Thomas to Slytherin and Harry Potter to Slytherin. Yes, he's alive and survived the killing curse. The scar on his forehead it proof that he is in fact the Boy-Who-Lived, the first person to survive the killing curse." Albus said as Harry smirked to the blonde.  
  
"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said, holding his hand out.  
  
"You changed your tune. I think I will have to say no until your ego drops." He said and turned back to Simeon. "Should I say sorry to James?" He asked.  
  
"Nah, look at this food! Where's the other food?" Simeon asked.  
  
"I don't care, but I guess I could smash this." Harry answered.  
  
"True. Did you see Andy when you turned Sam down after he told her you would say no?"   
  
"His ass was crackin' up."  
  
"He was rollin'!" They continued to talk about their own high school as the people at their table looked at them in confusion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! it's not that long, but that's all right.   
  
Thanks to:  
  
Ashione  
  
Tabby  
  
Prd2bAmerican18  
  
Queenbeth2  
  
knot2be  
  
noraseyes  
  
Dir en Grey  
  
kat6528 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! So there!   
  
American Magician  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Last time:  
  
"He was rollin'!" They continued to talk about their own high school as the people at their table looked at them in confusion.  
  
*********************************  
  
The next day found Harry and Simeon woken rudely by Draco who poured water on them. "The fuck!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Wake up. DADA in five minutes, looks like you missed breakfast." He sneered.  
  
"Fuck off!" Harry groaned. He got up and dressed in normal clothes that he bought when they went shopping the other day as he refused to wear the uniforms bought. He compromised in saying he would wear the shirt and robes. When they were done, they quickly ran to the class. They still managed to be ten minutes late.  
  
"Potter! Thomas! 5 points each from Slytherin!" James yelled. "Take a seat." They just stood there. "What now?"  
  
"Where do we sit?" Simeon asked.  
  
"Anywhere!" They sat where they were. "10 more points and Thomas you sit next to Malfoy, Potter, sit next to Parkinson. Both of you stand and show them where to sit."  
  
The two Americans sat and began to try and take notes with a quill. "Fuck this." Harry growled as he took a get pen out of his picket.   
  
"What's that?" The pug-faced girl asked. Harry didn't even look up, but did when she stroked his arm. He glared at her and she just started stroking his leg.  
  
"Get off of me." He snarled. She just leaned in and Harry started feeling suffocated by her perfume. He put his and in the air. When his father just ignored him, he cleared his throat.  
  
"What Potter?" James asked impatiently.   
  
"Can I move? This girl won't keep her mitts to herself!" He demanded angrily.  
  
"No, now listen to the lesson." Harry glared at the man. When Pansy's (as he found her name to be) hand traveled u his leg, he pushed it off. She brought it back though and Harry pushed it off again.  
  
"What part of get the fu-uh-off don't you understand?" He hissed.  
  
"You know you like it. You're just playing hard to get." She grinned.  
  
"Listen Pug-face, you don't know me. So get your hand off my legs." He said in a low growl. When her hands almost reached the top, he stood up quickly. "Get the fuck off me bitch!" He yelled. "And you!" He turned his furious glare to his father. "Because you won't move my seat, I won't attend this class." He picked up his stuff and began to walk to the door.  
  
"Walk out that door and 50 points from Slytherin and detention for a week!" James roared. Harry just calmly flicked him off when he reached the door.  
  
When Harry left, he decided to explore a bit. He walked past rooms and went downstairs and upstairs. Soon he was hopelessly lost, but he didn't care, if he wanted to be found, he would just go out a window and climb down the castle. It wouldn't be too hard, especially if he made himself a ladder. He kept walking until he found a familiar place, the Great Hall. He groaned when he saw who was in the Great Hall, his mother.  
  
"Harry, aren't you supposed to be in class?" She asked when she got up.  
  
"What about it? The teacher wouldn't let me move, I was even polite about it and didn't curse until I left and waited for him to call on me. I've been trying to act nicer, but that isn't enough."  
  
"Why did you want to move?"  
  
"What chick Pansy kept feeling me u even after I told her to knock it off. I even told the teacher that, but he just told me to take notes." Harry all but hissed the words.  
  
"What class did you have?"  
  
"The one your dumba- husband teaches. DADA? I even took a page of notes. I never take notes. I don't think I did it right, though."  
  
"Well, I'll help you out and talk to James later." She said as she sat down and patted to a seat next to her.  
  
"I've never had help before. I've had Miccy hound me about homework, but that's it. So I don't really understand how this works." He blushed a bit in embarrassment.  
  
"Don't worry about it. How lets get out your notes and books." They started to go over the material then, Harry asking questions and Lily explaining things. Sometimes Lily would quiz him over stuff. "How much did he take away from Slytherin for walking out?" She asked after about an hour and a half of explaining.  
  
"I don't get that, what about points and all that. Is that my grade? He took 50 for walking out and gave me a week of detentions. Where is detention and how long does it last?" He asked. "At home it was in the cafeteria and it lasted half an hour."  
  
"Well, it depends on who gives it to you, they assign you a task and you can't leave until you finish it. About the points, each house has points. For doing something wrong, you loose points and for doing something right, you gain points. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins."  
  
"Oh, so what do they win?" Harry asked.  
  
"A cup and they just announce that they won. It's a big deal here."  
  
"Oh, why do people hate Slytherins?"  
  
"That's the house people think is evil. Nowhere does it say you have to be evil to be in Slytherin. People just say you're evil because you're in Slytherin. Gryffindor is the house of all good people. But I know a few bad people that came from Gryffindor. You know what the strange thing is?" Harry looked up at her. "The people in Gryffindor cause more trouble then Slytherin. Don't tell James I said that, though. He's very loyal to Gryffindor." She smirked.  
  
"Does he think I'm evil?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, he just adjusts differently."  
  
"Did he want me dead?" Lily looked shocked that he would even ask that question, but Harry had to know. When you don't have family, you realize how much it means. He didn't want to hurt this family in any way, that included he would leave if it would help them keep together. He could see that a great rift had come between them regarding him.  
  
"No, of course he doesn't want you dead."  
  
"Just not here. He wants me back at the orphanage. I'll go if I'm too much of a problem." Lily pulled him into a hug.  
  
"No! Please don't go. It almost killed me to loose you the first time." She begged. Harry tensed, still not used to adults hugging him.  
  
"Why do people hug people? I mean, I hugged my girlfriends and Simeon sometimes did it. I asked him why once and he told me his momma used to give him hugs. Kimber said that it's what people do, but not the people that I grew up with."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It makes people feel better, sometimes it just reassures people that things are there. Did you have a toy or something that you hugged? I know you had one when you were a baby."  
  
"No, we, er, I didn't have any money. I got one when I was younger, or I found it, or something, but I only had it for a short while." He muttered.  
  
"Do you have any classes before lunch?" She changed the subject.  
  
"Al-Professor Dumbledore told me that the class before lunch was an elective, but I don't know what ones to choose."  
  
"Well, I would take Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes."  
  
"I'll take the creature course, but not runes."  
  
"All right, you can take Divination, which I don't want you to take, you don't have to do any work. Or you can take Arithmancy."  
  
"I'll take Arithmancy. That's like Math, right?" He asked.  
  
"It is working with numbers, but don't worry too much about it. If you need any help, just ask. How do you like your house?"  
  
"Draco's an asshole and Pansy's a bitch. I'm not too big on the way the other houses glare at me either."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I have an idea, lets practice flying. Most boys love it, I have to admit it's al right, but you need to learn how. If you like it, we can get you a broom. Go get Simeon now and I'll show him as well."  
  
"All right, just a sec." He ran off, leaving his stuff behind and Lily chuckling after him. He found the DADA class just before the bell rang. When Simeon came out, Harry grabbed his hand and began pulling him to the Great Hall.   
  
"Where are you taking me?" Simeon asked.  
  
"Momma's taking us flying! Hurry!"  
  
When Harry ran in he saw Lily standing with a grin on her face and holding his bag in one hand. Harry's face colored.  
  
"Well, follow me. We will have to borrow some of the old school brooms, but hey, they work." Lily said as she walked out. They trotted after her and left their bags in the broom shed. "Now, first, hold your hand over it and say up." Harry did so and the broom immediately entered his hand. Simeon took a few times, but he got it. "Now, get on it like this." She demonstrated. "And lift off to hover." She said as she showed what she meant. The two boys did as they were told and Harry loved the feeling of flying. "No, fly around a bit." She said. Harry took it to heart and took off.  
  
He flew fast, slow, high, and low. He even dived at break neck speed only to turn up where he instinctively knew was the lowest he could get for his feet to just skim the tops of the grass. He looked over to Simeon and saw that he and his mother were staring at him. He flew over, his grin fading as he knew he was in trouble.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Spec, that was amazing!" Simeon yelled.  
  
"Harry Potter!" Lily yelled. Harry gulped. "You about took ten years off of my life when you did that!"  
  
"Sorry, it didn't seem dangerous."  
  
"Didn't seem dangerous! Didn't seem dangerous! Come on, let's see if your father doesn't think it's dangerous!" She pulled him off his broom.  
  
"Simeon, get my bag!" He yelled to his laughing friend as he was dragged off. She pulled him into the DADA class and yelled to the students that class was over. Her angry eyes turned to her husband and Harry could see James glaring at him.  
  
"What's the meaning of this!" He demanded. "What's he done this time?"  
  
"I took him out to teach him how to fly and he pulls a horrible stunt!" Lily yelled.  
  
"There was nothing dangerous about it!" Harry argued.  
  
"How could you call a dive from a hundred feet up only to pull up right before you became Potter pancake not dangerous?"   
  
"I didn't hit the ground, though, did I?"   
  
"This is about some dive?" James asked in disbelief.  
  
"It was a school broom!"  
  
"I'm sure anyone could do it."  
  
"Not anyone can dive that fast and pull up that quickly to where your feet are almost on the ground!" She growled. "Especially not on a shooting star!"  
  
"But it wasn't dangerous."  
  
"You could have died!"  
  
"But nothing happened! I knew when to pull up!"  
  
"James, wasn't that dangerous? Tell him not to do it again!"  
  
"And you think that (he/I) will listen to (me/him)?" They chimed.  
  
"Yes! I do!" She said, giving both a pointed look.  
  
"Fine, don't do it again. I would be proud if you weren't a filthy, lying Slytherin." James hissed Slytherin like it was vile. Harry felt a lump in his chest and another in his throat as his whole body wanted him to let the tears burning behind his eyes go. He didn't know why he hurt over those words, but he found himself wishing the physical hurt over his emotional hurt. It hurt less and he could understand it.  
  
"James! That was completely uncalled for!" Lily yelled. "First you're cruel during class, then you do this! He's a human, a child, our child! He has feelings just like everyone else!"  
  
"Of course he doesn't, he's a Slytherin, he doesn't have feelings or a conscious." Harry's urge to cry was overwhelming. He turned and ran out, ignoring Lily's cries for him to stop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to Prd2bAmerican18, Dir en Grey, sk8er-gal90, noraseyes, and Queenbeth2. Sorry for the long wait, I've had a bunch of school work and other things to do and it seems like every weekend is either out of town or doing research. i'm taking a break right now so that I can cool my brain, by the looks of my last quiz, my brain's fried. 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! So there!   
  
American Magician   
  
Chapter 13:  
  
"James! That was completely uncalled for!" Lily yelled. "First you're cruel during class, then you do this! He's a human, a child, our child! He has feelings just like everyone else!"  
  
"Of course he doesn't, he's a Slytherin, he doesn't have feelings or a conscious." Harry's urge to cry was overwhelming. He turned and ran out, ignoring Lily's cries for him to stop.  
  
**********************************  
  
Harry tried as hard as he could to prove himself to his father. He didn't know why he had to prove himself to the man at all. He tried not to curse and to act like everyone else did. Lily kept helping him with his studies, mostly to talk with him. It was now a month later and he didn't get along with many people. Sometimes he would hang out with Blaise Zambini, but Simeon now had a lot of his time with Kimber, whom he was dating, though James didn't know it yet.  
  
Kimber was being semi decent to him now that she was dating a Slytherin. The other houses shunned him for being in Slytherin after he stalled the Dark Lord and was a Potter. The Slytherin house mostly shunned him because he didn't like Draco or those that supported the Dark Lord, not even half, but they were afraid so they didn't talk to him.  
  
Matt was just curious and liked to follow him places. While he enjoyed the fact that his brother liked him, being stalked wasn't on his list of things he wanted. But no matter what Lily and matt said, James still loudly expressed his dislike of his eldest child. No matter what Harry did, it was never enough. Harry even made it to the top of his year. He was becoming more withdrawn as only a handful of people would talk to him without hateful words.  
  
Simeon was noticing this, though and knew that it had to do with James. He looked over at his girlfriend.  
  
"You know, when I first told Spec that I thought you were beautiful, the first thing he said was 'Touch her and die'. It was right after you made fun of him and insulted him fro the first time." Kimber looked at him.  
  
"Why would he assume you would do anything?"  
  
"He knows me. He doesn't want the same thing that happened to him to happen to you. He wants you to be able to stay innocent for as long as possible. Truth be told, he's only had sex with a girl once and it was mainly because of him being drunk and at a party. Doesn't remember much of it."  
  
"What do you mean, with a girl?"  
  
"What I'm about to tell you, you must promise to tell your parents, and about our relationship. We'll first tell about us, then about Spec. Spec is closing in on himself and I don't want that to happen." Kimber must have seen the urgency in his eyes because she quickly agreed.  
  
"Mr. Williams was very hateful. The children he had to adopt out feared him, but most didn't stay for long. Those that did were broken. Spec didn't break, it made Mr. Williams angry that Spec wouldn't admit that he was his. When we were twelve, it started. Mr. Williams, he fucked Spec. I think he's done it about fifteen times, maybe more, but not less. Spec has nightmares about it. He won't admit that it happened to him, or that he remembers the times in his dreams. If I told your dad, he wouldn't believe me, he would listen to you."   
  
"Harry was raped!" Her shocked voice asked.  
  
"Yes, he's had a hard life and his defense was to be. That's all, he didn't have any guidance and his main father figure beat him and raped him. When he didn't know or understand things that everyone who had a family or just someone that cares for them knows, he was laughed at and made fun of. He stopped asking questions or asking for help and whatever he didn't understand, he didn't do or ignored it. Some of the kids who were in our kindergarten class still mock him for not knowing what a mom and a dad were. For the rest of his kindergarten year, even the teacher made fun of him." He looked at Kimber to see a look of shock on her face.  
  
"Merlin, go get mum, I'll get dad we will meet in that abandoned room we always go to." She said.  
  
Ten minutes later, the four were in a room and Simeon was sitting next to Kimber. "First, dad, don't flip out, but I've been going out with Simeon for about two weeks. And Harry already threatened Simeon not to do anything when Simeon asked permission from him."  
  
"You asked that bastard for permission! He's lucky to even still be in this family!" James yelled out in rage.  
  
"James! Harry's at the top of his class and he's trying to speak decently." Lily protested.  
  
"He's still a Slytherin and a disgrace to the Potter name."  
  
"The main reason I needed to talk to you both is about Harry."  
  
"What did he do this time?" James growled.  
  
"He's still him and he didn't break!" Simeon yelled. "Stop interrupting her or I will tell you and trust me, her way is much less graphic."  
  
"Simeon told me about Williams wanting to break the kids and he raped Harry. Simeon said that it started when he was twelve and that it's happened more then ten times."  
  
"Remember when he had that nightmare his first time here?" Lily covered her mouth. "He won't admit that it happened to him, he probably said the dream was nothing. He doesn't want to admit that it happened to him, even in dreams." Simeon said. "Spec needs help. He needs to talk to someone. He doesn't know who to turn to because his life's been filled with hurt, pain, and fear. I've done all I can, but I'm not much older then him." He looked at James. "He's doing the same thing with you as he did to Mr. Williams. With Mr. Williams, he told no one abou what happened to him to earn his respect, kindness, anything to make him feel more then something you would wipe off your shoes. For you he's trying to earn your acceptance, any attention at all by doing his work and changing who he is for you to even spare him a glance that isn't filled with hate, even treating him like a normal person instead of a disease, a disgrace would make him happy for a few months. He thinks that little of himself." He was glaring at the stunned man by the end of his speech.  
  
"I can't believe he did that to my little baby." Lily's voice wavered as she said that. She grabbed Simeon's shoulders and shook them. "You knew and you didn't help him! You didn't tell anyone!" She cried. James pulled her hands off the teen and hugged her as she cried into his chest.  
  
"I think you two should go." He said quietly as his hands rubbed soothing circles on her back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! Sorry for the slow updates, but ive got school, tourneys, and all that good stuff, ja know? And i'm getting a bit hurt that no one likes my other story roses are red. And i might not get much stuff up since i'm surprisingly buisy, looking for a job too, stupid jobs, they just keep raising the expectations the moment that i get something. But yeh, sorry for the length and for anyone who doesn't like what i did to harry, well it happened and i had made a slight hint or two or ten. Rocky trails ahead for H-man.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Dir en Grey  
  
Virusgod  
  
Gregori  
  
cloudy769303410@aol.com  
  
MerlinHalliwell  
  
Engergeezer  
  
Prd2bAmerican18  
  
Queenbeth2  
  
sins  
  
ER 


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! So there! But I do own Miccy.  
  
American Magician   
  
Chapter 14:  
  
Last time:  
  
"I can't believe he did that to my little baby." Lily's voice wavered as she said that. She grabbed Simeon's shoulders and shook them. "You knew and you didn't help him! You didn't tell anyone!" She cried. James pulled her hands off the teen and hugged her as she cried into his chest.  
  
"I think you two should go." He said quietly as his hands rubbed soothing circles on her back.  
  
********************************  
  
Harry pushed his food around on his plate before getting up and walking to his DADA class. He sat in the back as he refused to sit next to Pansy. He got stuff out an began to read over his notes and books dealing with what they were studying. When his father walked in, Harry took out his quill, he learned how to use one, and his parchment and opened his book to the correct page. Harry was relieved when James left him alone.  
  
He took a lot of access notes, but he didn't mind so much as he didn't have to think about much. When class got out, he put his stuff away and left for Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
Though the teacher was Remus, he didn't like the class because they were paired with Gryffindors.  
  
"Oh, look, here comes the Potter black sheep. What, help any Dark Lords lately? At least his father is on the good side, his mother seems to be blinded to his filthy Slytherin side." The Weasley boy sneered. Harry just avoided them, fighting instinct to snap back at them. He reminded himself that if he kept silent long enough and acted correctly, his father might forgive him and at least not hate him.  
  
"I hear his father is going to disown him and break his wand." The Thomas boy grinned. Harry just kept walking.  
  
"Oh, now he's going to ignore us." Finnigan grabbed Harry's arm.  
  
"Please let go, I need to go to class." Harry said as he tried to get his arm away. He even said please. He was scared, though, he knew he couldn't fight or James would hate him even more then he already did. He didn't know how to handle the situation.  
  
"I think you need to be taught a lesson in being a Slytherin." Weasley smirked before punching Harry's gut. It wasn't hard compared to what he was used to, but there would be a bruise later. "Tough guy? Well, we'll have to rid you of that."  
  
"Let go, I don't want to fight."  
  
"Crawling away like the snake you are?" Finnigan snapped. Harry was wanting to tell him that snakes don't crawl when his legs were swept from under him and he landed on his back, hard. Immediately instincts came over him and he rolled away from the kicks. If he could, he would avoid being struck. "Petrificus Totalus." He froze and couldn't move, panic overcame him and he tried to get away, but he couldn't as a kick attacked his side.  
  
"What's going on?" A shout stopped the kicks and the trio took the charm off of him so they couldn't get into trouble.  
  
"Professor Potter! He attacked us!" Weasley yelled. Harry groaned when he found out it was his father. Now he would loose everything he had worked for, though it wasn't any better then before, it still put him lower on his dad's list.  
  
"Really?" Harry couldn't believe that his father might believe him over Gryffindors. That was unheard of, his father believing him was unheard of. "What does he have to say?"  
  
"Professor, he's a Slytherin, they always lye to suit their needs." Finnigan protested.  
  
"Maybe so, but I still need to hear from both parties." He said and Harry saw him above wher he lay, but he couldn't get up because it hurt too much. James grasped him under his arms and he cried out in pain. "You four, go to the headmaster's office!" He ordered before turning back to his son.  
  
"Didn't do anything. Promise." Harry gasped from the pain flashing through his right arm. His father just lifted him up by a spell and looked closely at him.  
  
"I know, I saw the whole thing. But after Poppy sees you, we need to talk."  
  
Harry was confused and the first thing he thought was that his father was going to pretend to like him only to hurt him when he least expected it, so it would hurt him more. Mr. Williams did that, Harry had done a lot of extra work and he hand's done anything wrong for a month. One day when he got back, Mr. Williams smiled at him. Harry was shocked and didn't know what was going on. The next day, his caretaker complimented him for a week. The next week when he got back from school, he was the last one in the and the first think that happened was him getting slugged in the face.  
  
Mr. Williams proceeded to tell him how there wasn't any way for him to like a brat like him as he beat him. At the end, the man did something new. Needless to say, Harry didn't go to school for the rest of the week. He hoped the Gryffindors were just making the part about James Potter disowning his eldest child, that he wasn't leading him into a false sense of security before getting rid of him.   
  
When the hospital wing opened, James placed Harry on the nearest bed and called Madam Pomfrey out of her office.  
  
"Well, you've pulled a muscle in your shoulder and have multiple bruises. I can tell that you were put in the full body bind and it looks like someone or some people attacked you."  
  
"Thank you Poppy." James said.   
  
"I would like him to stay in here for a day." She said before leaving. Harry immediately took out the most recent not from Miccy that he had.  
  
"Whatever momma." He muttered as he read the introduction.  
  
"Is that something Lily gave you?" James asked. Harry looked up, shocked that his father asked a question ad didn't insult him or anything.  
  
"Uh, no. Lily's mom. Momma's Miccy, a girl back home. She was the only one that cared about my school work. One day, I thought of something and got what I wanted done. She found out what happened and told me that I got a reward for using my brain. Some a-er-jerk heard and asked me if she adopted me and became my momma. At least I don't make stupid pet names for her. I mean really, Siri-baby? Hare-Bear? How she got Angel-Cakes, I'll never know." He grumbled. He figured that he should soak as much out of his father not hating him as he could.  
  
"Your mother used to call you Harry-berry. For a short while she called you cupcakes, don't know why, never would eat them."  
  
"What do you want? If you're going to get rid of me, or beat me, or something, just do it. Don't pretend to care, you won't bet me heart broken or anything. It only works the first few times, and just so you know, if you plan on doing something like that, it hurts more if you pretend to like the when you first meet them." Harry said, needing to get it out. James was looking at him in shock. "You don't go from hating someone to being civil without another motive."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, this is a Christmas, or whatever you celebrate present. Best wishes and happy (insert whatever holiday you celebrate even if it is just New Years) and Merry Christmas.   
  
Believe it or not, (esspecially those that have read Stolen Innocence) I do like Lily and James, I just write them mean and stuff. I just like to hurt Harry. I have nothing against Lily and James.   
  
Thank you to:  
  
jack  
  
Iced Flame  
  
Smackskiller  
  
ER  
  
Nora Lena Potter  
  
athenakitty- James does know about it, he was there, he just didn't have a big reation  
  
Queenbeth 2  
  
Kally 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! So there!   
  
American Magician  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
Last time:  
  
"What do you want? If you're going to get rid of me, or beat me, or something, just do it. Don't pretend to care, you won't bet me heart broken or anything. It only works the first few times, and just so you know, if you plan on doing something like that, it hurts more if you pretend to like the when you first meet them." Harry said, needing to get it out. James was looking at him in shock. "You don't go from hating someone to being civil without another motive."  
  
*************************************  
  
"No, I'd never do something like that!" James sounded truly insulted.  
  
"Is there a contest out there? Who can mess with my head them most? Who can break him faster? What am I? Something someone higher up can get their kicks and giggles from? I've done everything I an! What the fuck do you want from me! Did I piss off some god or something?" Harry screamed.  
  
"Do you honestly think Lily would allow me to do something like that? Some things were brought to my attention and I want to talk to you about it."   
  
"I don't need your pity, or your father son tal-" He was interrupted by an owl that came through the window. It landed on Harry's lap and looked aggravated. Harry took the letter off and read it.  
  
Harry,  
  
Please come get me!  
  
Miccy  
  
"This discussion will have to wait." Harry said before apparating away. He landed in Miccy's room to see her on the bed crying.  
  
"Miccy? Miccy? What's wrong?" He asked as he sat down next to her. He noticed that she had a cast on her left leg and she had a few fading bruises.  
  
"Siri? I'm so scared, I don't know what to do. Three weeks ago, after school, someone grabbed me and pushed me in a car. They covered my eyes so I don't know who it was. They kept hitting me as they, they ra-. I'm pregnant Siri. They left me across the street from the hospital. They released me two days ago after telling me and my parents." She sobbed as Harry rubbed her arms encouragingly. Their relationship was brother-sister and Harry wasn't happy that anyone dared to do that to her.  
  
"Miccy, I'll help any way I can." Harry said.  
  
"I want to-to keep it. But I want you to claim it as yours, until I get married at least. I don't want it to grow up without a father. I asked my parents if I could ask that of you and they weren't thrilled, but they agreed."  
  
"I'll do it, but I know this doctor, actually she's our school nurse, but she can heal almost everything. I want her ot look you over. Actually, I'm supposed to be there right now and she won't be happy to find that I've left." He said. "I'm going to ask your parents if you could stay with me for a short while. You would still be able to talk with them. Remember the floo system?" He asked. She nodded. "Good, now get packed, I'll talk to them." He said before getting up and going downstairs.  
  
"How did you get in here?" A man's voice asked.  
  
"Well, even though I'm supposed to be in the hospital wing, Miccy's letter was urgent. Now, what I tell you and your wife is to remain secret. And I'm Harry Potter, formally known as Sirius Johnson.  
  
"First, don't tell me I'm mental, I have proof and will answer all questions." The pair nodded, looking suspicious. Harry had only met them once and wasn't sure what to expect. "Magic is real. I'm a wizard and I go to a school to teach me how to use and control magic. I apparated here and here is my proof." He looked ot a book. "Accio." He said, the book flew over to Harry's hand.  
  
"Now, see this bruise? I got it not half an hour ago. The medi witch is great and she can help with Miccy's kid. She can also mend broken bones in a second. There is a system where people get from one place to another. It's through a fire place and takes a while to get it down, but you can also talk through it, and you can see the other's head. Miccy's already had this house connected. It's called 'the barn.' Don't ask why. I would like permission to take her to my nurse for a couple of days, maybe a week or two. Then every so often after that. It can make the process as easy and painless as possible. Not only that but we have charms to make it so that no one would know she was pregnant except the people she lets see. That way, she can go through life as normally as possible.  
  
"You would be able to talk to her by throwing some floo powder in the fire, with a fire, and calling out Hogwarts. You can also send letters via owl." Harry finished. "Think of how much easier it would make it for her." She said to their doubtful faces.  
  
"She can go with you as long as we can talk to her every other day or so and she keeps up with her studies. How would she get them?" Mr. Barns asked.  
  
"Well, I'll make her bring her books and you can ask the school for her homework, then you can send it by owl once or twice a week. And before you ask, the school is in Scotland, so it might take a short while for the owl to get there. Miccy has an owl for long journeys named Oliver." He replied.  
  
"Just make sure my baby's safe." Mrs. Barns said.  
  
"Can do, ma'am. Between my mother and Madam Pomfrey, I doubt anyone will get close to her. My mom lives there because my father's a teacher in Defense and she is a worry wart. With three kids it really starts to show." He said. "Especially when one was missing for fourteen years."  
  
"Just keep her safe. And I would like to speak with your parents to talk about the situation." She said.  
  
"Well, my father doesn't like me much, I was put into the house he didn't like and I don't see his mind changing, but my mother would love to talk."  
  
"What houses?"  
  
"Well, the school is separated into four houses. There is Gryffindor, who is brave and noble, they act before hey think. That's my father's house. Then there is Ravenclaw, who is smart and want to learn everything under and beyond the sun. Hufflepuff is for the loyal and they think everyone, except Slytherin, has good a good side. Slytherin is for the sly ones, they want to prove themselves and they are ambitious. They usually think before they act. That's my house. Gryffindors and Slytherins are very, well, they don't like each other. Severe rivalry. No one likes Slytherin, everyone thinks we're evil, so no one knows or cares about the real us, except a select few people. Personally, I think that they all turn out badly because everyone expects to and the only ones that will show them appreciation and acceptance, not to mention, pride sometimes, is the bad side. They are all about furthering themselves and proving themselves, so it makes sense." He explained as best he could. They still looked confused, but had a small understanding in their eyes.  
  
"Mom? Dad? I can go right? This is Siri, the boy I've been talking about."  
  
"Yes, you can go, but Sirius knows the conditions and you had better abide by them." Mr. Barnes said.  
  
"Bye, I'll have her floo you after Madam Pomfrey looks her over. Here is m floo pouch, I'll get you more soon, but this is just he one I carry around." He said, handing them the pouch. "You have books? Clothes? Everything excluding the kitchen sink?" He asked. Miccy smiled and punched him in the arm. Harry hissed in pain.  
  
"Siri?" Miccy asked, worried.  
  
"It's nothing, a few Gryffindors felt the need to beat me up. It's nothing, just a sprain. It's why I was in the hospital wing."  
  
"How did it turn out? I know you can protect yourself."  
  
"They were fin. I didn't do anything. My father would have liked me less if I fought back. Right now there are still a few people that he hates more them me and I don't want my standing to go down farther. Do you have everything?" He asked, changing from the depressing subject.  
  
"Yes." She put her bags down and ran over to hug her parents good-bye. "Bye, mom, dad. I love you." She said, tears in her eyes. "Come on! I want to see this school that you always talk about." She said. Harry picked up a few bags with his left hand and Miccy grabbed another and when Harry put an arm around her shoulders, they disappeared.  
  
They appeared next to James who was trying to calm a frantic Lily.  
  
"You know, Miccy, I haven't though of how to tell them." Harry said. "This really isn't going to be pretty."  
  
"Alright, I'll tell them." Miccy said.  
  
"No! You. Bed. Sleep." Harry exclaimed, pushing her on the bed. It also made his parents aware of his presence.  
  
"Harry James Potter! Don't you ever do that again! You took ten years off of my life!" Lily yelled as she pulled her son to her. "Where did you go? Who is she? What happened?"  
  
"Mom! Just a second! Madam Pomfrey needs to look her over and she's Miccy Barnes. I actually need to talk to you about something. Just don't freak." He said as he sat down. "You know, Miccy, tears aren't your color, your face is all blotchy and your eyes are red."   
  
"Siri, if you don't shut the fuck up and tell them, I'll do it and you don't want that." She hissed.  
  
"Man, your mood swings are scary, I didn't think they happened yet, is it PMS?" Miccy hit his back. "Fine! Both of you need to sit down." They did. "Now, Miccy's pregnant and no, it's not mine. I see her as a sister, an incredibly annoying, bossy, you don't apply yourself sister. She doesn't know who the father is and she is not a slut. I won't say more on the matter, as it's not my place. But I will say that I told her that I would help her through this any way possible and she asked me to take responsibility until she marries. And I agreed to be an uncle of sorts after she marries and her parents agreed.  
  
"You don't really have a say in the matter. I just thought you should know. And mom? Mrs. Barnes wants to talk to you and, stuff. But Madam Pomfrey needs to look over her." Harry said.  
  
"Are you stupid! You aren't old enough to be a parent! It probably is yours and you just don't want to ad-" James was cut off by Miccy.  
  
"It was a gang rape asshole! Siri's the only one I trust with this role!" She screamed. Harry glared at his father as he pulled Miccy to him and hugged her as she cried into his chest.  
  
"So I went form brainless fool to trustworthy, aren't I lucky?" Harry joked with a small smile on his face. Miccy gave a teary laugh as she relaxed into Harry's arms.  
  
"No, you're still a fool." She said sleepily.  
  
"Mom? Can you please get Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked. When his mother returned with the medi-witch, the door opened and Simeon ran in.  
  
"Spec! You weren't in class! What happened? Is that Miccy?" He asked.   
  
"Yes." He said as the nurse fixed the girl up.   
  
"Miccy? Wake up. I told your parents that I would have you call them when you got fixed up." Harry said to the resting girl as he shook her awake.  
  
"Lemme alone. Wanna seep." She slurred.  
  
"That dude from you show is on the t.v. and he just stepped out of the shower." Miccy shot up and looked around before scowling and punching Harry.  
  
"That is not funny." She huffed, lower lip sticking out in a pout.  
  
"Yes it is. You're violent today. Time to talk to the 'rents." He said. "Let's use that fire, Simeon, bag." Simeon took his floo bag out an tossed it to his friend. "The Barn." He said as he threw it in. "What possessed you to come up with that?"  
  
"Shut up, Siri."  
  
"Why can she call you Siri?" Simeon whined.  
  
"If I tried to tell her not to, she wouldn't listen." Harry deadpanned. Miccy smirked. Her parents' heads cam into view and she looked to them.  
  
"Hi mom! Dad! We made it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOC in later chappies! Be warned. might not be very many chappies out as i have very little time to type, i am also working on stories that i won't post, though some i will. i am trying to space the three stories that i have out and i write most of my stories at school and type them at home, so i have a lot written, just not typed.  
  
I am also trying not to make harry seem like an all powerful wizard, i mean, he is very powerful but controling it and showing off are things that he isn't too keen on.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Prd2bAmerican18  
  
Slimpun  
  
ER  
  
Queenbeth2  
  
kagomepotter  
  
athenakitty 


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! So there!   
  
American Magician  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
Last time:  
  
"If I tried to tell her not to, she wouldn't listen." Harry deadpanned. Miccy smirked. Her parents' heads cam into view and she looked to them.  
  
"Hi mom! Dad! We made it!"  
  
****************************  
  
"Hi honey. Sirius hasn't done anything has he?" Mr. Barnes asked. Harry buried his head in his hands as Miccy giggled.  
  
"No, dad, Siri's been the perfect gentleman, though his dad's an ass." She said, glaring at James. "But his mom's alright from what I've seen. I was asleep when the doc came in, but Siri woke me up to call."  
  
"Can I speak with his parents so we might know who our daughter is staying with?" Mrs. Barnes asked. "Both if possible?"  
  
"Just a moment ma'am." Harry said. He got up and walked to where his parent were talking. "Uh, mom? Professor Potter? The Barnes wish to speak with you." He said.  
  
"Sure Harry." Lily said as she got up and pulled James with her. "Hello, I'm Lily Potter and this is my husband, James." She said pleasantly.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mary and this is Rich." Mrs. Barnes said. "Your son is very informative. We've only met once before, though. Miccy's talked about him a lot."  
  
"It's been great, having him back. When I was told he was missing and thought to be dead, I was frantic. I've enjoyed getting to know him." Lily said.  
  
"When Miccy didn't come home, I called everyone. The next morning they found her and the most horrible moment was as I watched my baby hover between life and death. Her heart even stopped once. I couldn't do anything. Then we found out one of those bastards made her pregnant." She looked to both of them before continuing. "Your son's an angel, the first time I saw her smile was when he was there. I didn't think I would see it again."  
  
"I would have to say it's rare to find a friend as good as he is." Mr. Barnes grinned. "Though I have to say, the first thing I heard about him was that Miccy didn't know how he got as far as he did with the scores he had while not doing his work." Harry looked shocked.  
  
"Me? I did work. Do you know how hard it is to get someone to do your work without threats and money?" This earned him another punch. "Sir? Did your daughter tell you how she beats the slackers up?" Miccy lunged at him and mock-beat him up as Harry laughed. "Call her off!"   
  
"Spec! There are wild animals loose, watch out!" Simeon yelled.  
  
"I'm being attacked by one!" He shouted back, playfully. Simeon grinned, happy to see his friend playing around, but only Simeon could see that he was doing it for Miccy's benefit only.  
  
"This is a hospital! Stop fooling around!" Madam Pomfrey shouted. Her stern expression left no room for discussion.  
  
"Is Professor Potter and young Mr. Potter around? I do believe that there is a reason for four students to be in my office. I have heard their side and I am awaiting the other side." Professor Dumbledore said to the group of people.  
  
"Siri! You're wearing glasses! And you cut your hair!" Miccy gasped. Harry grinned.  
  
"Aren't you going to comment me on my great new look?"  
  
"More like your lack of mind, but hey, not everyone can have looks and brains, unfortunately for you, you got the short end on both."  
  
"I'll have you know that I'm at the top of my class."  
  
"Mister Potter." The headmaster almost growled.  
  
"Well, I was on my way to CoMC when the four Gryffindors arrived. They verbally attacked me and when I didn't react to their liking, they physically attacked me." Harry recalled.  
  
"So you didn't attack them or bait them?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No, I ignored them until they grabbed my arm. hen I asked them to let me go." Harry said.  
  
"As I have already punished the others, I am now removing forty points form Slytherin and a detention for fighting." Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"I was beaten and placed in a body bind so I couldn't move. If I had fought them, the I would have some company up here."  
  
"That is enough." The old man said before leaving.  
  
"My life sucks." Harry groaned as he collapsed right where he stood.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure nothing horrible is going to happen." Simeon looked back to Miccy. "So?" He prompted.  
  
"I'm pregnant. I asked Siri to take claim on it. It isn't his, though. Siri though I should be checked out by his nurse."  
  
"Oh. Oh!" He exclaimed as what she said sunk in. "Can I be his uncle?"  
  
"How do you know it's a boy? I want a girl." She snapped.  
  
"It's a boy. Five bucks says it's a boy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I know that everyone is OOC. It has to do with Miccy. Sirius is only pretending and Miccy is just very scared. Simeon always has been a joker.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Raclswt  
  
The Shinimegami  
  
istalksiriusonweekends  
  
silvernightshade- i most likely will not update the two at the same time because if i did, it would take   
  
very long to update, longer then usual. the only time i did that was christmas and i had   
  
already had most of the chappies done  
  
Queenbeth2- no need to threat, remember, i know where you live  
  
Fangfoot  
  
TopQuark  
  
GiRliEgIrL6  
  
ER 


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Me+poor=i don't own HP!  
  
American Magician  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
Last time:  
  
"Oh. Oh!" He exclaimed as what she said sunk in. "Can I be his uncle?"  
  
"How do you know it's a boy? I want a girl." She snapped.  
  
"It's a boy. Five bucks says it's a boy."  
  
***********************  
  
"Was the headmaster just here?" Lily asked as she and James came back form the fire.  
  
"Yes, I got forty points removed for fighting the Gryffindors and a detention." Harry drawled. "I bet he told the Gryffindors not to do it again and told them to leave. I mean, if they got the same punishment as me, Gryffindor should loose 160 points."   
  
"Somehow I doubt that he did that. He wants Gryffindor to win." Simeon sneered.  
  
"Just think Simeon, Siri's going to be a daddy in nine months." Miccy grinned, changing the subject before the boys got restless. "That means that he will only have freedom for less then nine months."  
  
"I'm thinking I should have paid more attention in Human Growth and Child Development." Harry moaned.  
  
"You never did answer my question. Can I be his uncle?" Simeon asked.  
  
"Yes, you can be her uncle Simeon. Just don't hurt daddy here in all of your rough-housing." Miccy said. "He's delicate and I need him to last a few years."  
  
"Delicate? And I'll have you know I'm standing right here. I can hear you. And Miccy, Simeon doesn't fight anymore. His girlfriend keeps him on a short leash." Harry put in.  
  
"We know who wears the pants in that relationship." Miccy prodded. "What's her name?"  
  
"Kimber Potter, Spec's baby sister." Simeon stated. Miccy burst out laughing. "What exactly is so funny?" He sounded put out.  
  
"You dating someone related to Siri?"  
  
"Only by blood, I swear, the girl wants to learn."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with wanting to learn." Professor Potter stated.  
  
"What ever you say, Professor." Harry drawled.  
  
"James, when you were in school, you had a certain phobia to learning." Lily joked.  
  
"Professor Potter, Lily, you two do know that you're almost grandparents." Simeon smiled.  
  
"And I can assure you the kid will be spoiled rotten. The Potters are a fairly wealthy family." Lily grinned. "But being a grandmother makes me feel old. I'm only 35." She groaned.  
  
"Lily, it's time for dinner." James said. "The three of you have to go eat." They nodded and followed the man out.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Miccy. I'm Lily. I have to thank you, it's just rare for Harry to smile lately." She gave the girl a soft smile.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, too. I'm sorry for all the trouble and Siri is my best friend. He might joke around a bit, but he's always been there for me and just knowing he'll be there to help takes a great load of my shoulders. I just can't believe how messed up my plans went. When Siri had a leech, girl, on him for a week, I'd told him that I wanted to save my virginity for my husband. When I heard about rapes and stuff I though it was away from me, that it would never happen to me. Like cancer." Lily pulled Miccy into her arms.  
  
"Shh. It's all right, you'll find that everything will get better if you let it. Just watch. Boy or girl, when you first hold the child, you never want to let go."  
  
"Mom! Miccy! Hurry up!" Harry called from the corner.  
  
"Hold your horses!" Miccy yelled.  
  
"They ran away!" Miccy snorted.  
  
"Probably couldn't stand to look at you any more."  
  
"Brains and looks!"  
  
"Sirius! I'm going to hang you from your balls from the rafters!" Lily looked at the two in shock.  
  
"That was below the belt." Harry jogged over.  
  
"And where should it be?"  
  
"Anything higher. Midsection's fine."  
  
"Wasn't it?"  
  
"Someone's PMSing."  
  
"Both of you. Dinner. Miccy, you can eat at the head table." Lily interrupted.  
  
"Cool." Miccy grinned.  
  
"Feel lucky. You don't have to sit next to Draco Malfoy." Harry shuddered.  
  
"Oh, I will." She grinned evily.  
  
"Come on, the food here's great. And you can have as much as you want and it comes to you." Harry said excitedly.  
  
"How does it do that?"  
  
Magic. Or house elves, all the same."  
  
"Oh, right, you told me about your encounter with those." She tem felt her pockets. "I forgot my CD player. I have a few CDs but not player."  
  
"It wouldn't have worked anyway, but if you want, I can make it work."  
  
"Would you do that?" She asked. "What about the volume?"  
  
"I can make it surround sound, loud." He grinned mischievously. "Can I mom? I want someone to back me."  
  
"Fine, do it, I won't say a word."  
  
"Thanks! You're the best! What CD?"  
  
"The only one I have with me is Disturbed." Miccy said, holding the CD out. Harry shrugged and took it. "Can you play 'Liberate' first?"  
  
"Gotcha." He opened the doors. "Let the fun begin!" He hissed before walking to his seat next to Simeon. He was five minutes in when he started the CD. When everyone heard the opening music, they looked around.  
  
*Liberate your mind  
  
you mother fucker*  
  
"What the!" Draco yelled.  
  
*You're so narrow minded  
  
so narrow minded.*  
  
Harry, Simeon, and Miccy were laughing as the teachers tried to turn it off. The students looked around in confusion, Harry turned the volume up.  
  
"Turn that off!" Someone yelled.  
  
"Potter!" A few teachers yelled.  
  
"I didn't do it!" Professor Potter and Matt yelled.  
  
"Someone's got a guilty conscious." Simeon muttered to Harry.  
  
"I know! Karaoke!" Miccy said as she jumped up from her finished plate.  
  
"No." Harry said. "I haven't done that in months."  
  
"Hey, you're right. Remember when we did karaoke when Mr. Williams was gone?" Simeon asked.  
  
"How could I forget, I was unconscious for the next couple of days." Simeon laughed as the people left, not caring what they were talking about.  
  
"Please Siri? I won't tease you for a week." Miccy begged.  
  
"Bribery?" Harry shook his head. "No way." Find your own human boom box. I stopped when Mr. Williams left me bleeding and semi-conscious for a week, without food. No way." Harry shook his head, holding his hands defensively in front of him.  
  
"Spec!" Simeon whined. "Mr. Williams isn't here."  
  
"I don't care, and Professor Potter is just as bad. I think he's going to do something and I don't want to egg him on. He already told me mom is the only reason he's in contact with me. If I disappoint her, she might let the professor get rid of me., I don't want to go back to the orphanage again, Mr. Williams is likely to kill me on sight." Harry muttered, voice shaking slightly.  
  
"Harry? What are you talking about?" Harry spun quickly to see Matt standing next to him. "What's Karaoke?"  
  
"Simeon can tell you, I'm going to sleep, too much excitement." Harry returned, hand running through his hair in an attempt to push memories best left forgotten to the back of his head. He left the Great Hall and shook his head before continuing on his way.  
  
He was halfway to the hospital wing when someone grabbed him and pulled him into the shadows. Harry's mind, already terrified by memories, began working overtime to convince himself it was alright.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Major OOC, still. Just know that it dies down though. this is a very light part of the story.  
  
I am going through a tough time right now, my health isn't what it should be and my fingers all feel like they are broken, so sorry for taking so long, might take longer for everything else as well.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
eruve tinwen  
  
InDePeNdAnt-cHiK- don't worry too much, it means the same where i come from, sometimes.  
  
potter-man1  
  
Krista  
  
Lady Ghost Malfoy  
  
JerseyPike  
  
Iced Flame  
  
Nicole- well, acctually, it can't go without Miccy. but you'll find out why a bit later in the story and she won't really be that big of a character.  
  
Queen-Seta/Remmy-The-Insane  
  
Prongsblacks- i really don't like dumbledore, i think that he's just a big guy that thinks he's the best and he thinks everyone else is a pawn  
  
Cat15  
  
Taccora  
  
ER  
  
Prd2bAmerican18  
  
Insanechildfanfic  
  
Fangfoot  
  
Queenbeth2  
  
istalksiriusonweekends- they will get along better by the time the story is over, i haven't decided on whether they will every really get along or not.  
  
Nora Lena Potter  
  
Slimpun  
  
athenakitty  
  
Raclswt 


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!  
  
American Magician  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Last time:  
  
He was halfway to the hospital wing when someone grabbed him and pulled him into the shadows. Harry's mind, already terrified by memories, began working overtime to convince himself it was alright.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Harry,-" The voice began. There were two things Harry could do, he could pay attention or he could break down and cry to someone that sounded like they cared. Harry's pride strove to keep him standing, but it lost to the teen's subconscious. He buried his face in the folds of robe and broke down in tears.  
  
The person happened to be James, who looked completely confused about how he got an armful of a sobbing Harry. He pulled the boy into the closest abandoned room as he was sure that the teen wouldn't want others to see him like that.  
  
James sat in a chair and pulled Harry into a tight, but reassuring hug with one arm around the middle of his back, th other hand on the back of his head, not pushing, just sitting there. He knew how to deal with it, but the last time he saw Harry cry was fourteen year prior.  
  
When the fifteen year old was done, he burrowed his face farther and it was easy to tell the boy was tired. The teen sighed contentedly and James could feel his body relax.  
  
"Who're you?" Harry slurred sleepily.  
  
"Just go to sleep." James soothed.  
  
"Don' know 'oo you are. Migh' ge' 'ster Willums."  
  
"Harry, don't worry about Mr. Williams. He won't hurt you anymore." James moved his hand through Harry's thick hair. "Just go to sleep." It took about an hour for the boy to sleep and when that happened, he picked the limp body up and carried him into the room that was put aside on the rare occasion that Kimber or Matt came to sleep with them.  
  
He placed Harry on the bed and pulled the covers over him. He looked hesitantly down at the sleeping face. While asleep, his son looked younger, face slack and free of worries, though with a slight frown.  
  
With Kimber, James would kiss her forehead, with Matt, he would ruffle his hair slightly. He didn't know what to do with Harry, so he left. Right as he shut the door, Lily walked in.  
  
"James? What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"I didn't know what to do, he just started to cry and I reacted, I held him until he stopped and managed to get him to sleep. He didn't know it was me, though."  
  
"James, what are you talking about? Who are you talking about?"   
  
"Harry."  
  
"Harry? Why didn't you tell Harry who you were?" She asked.  
  
"Lily, can we get some sleep? I think that when Harry wakes, we might wake also." He said.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke in a strange room and he got out of bed quickly. He opened the door and looked around the larger room, trying in a vain attempt to figure out where he was. The room he was in was foreign to him and held no personal aspects. Harry looked at the four doors in the room and then back to the open one he came from.   
  
After deciding that he might as well wait, he sat down on the sofa to study the room around him. Before he could fully appreciate the fireplace, though, a door opened and someone very familiar walked out of the door.  
  
"I didn't think you would be up yet." Lily said as she made her way to the chair across from him.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry demanded. "How did I get here?"  
  
"James brought you here, he will be out in a minute." His mother said.  
  
"Why would he bring ME here?" Harry sneered.  
  
"Because you were distressed and the three of us need to talk." James entered the room.  
  
"Knew there was another reason." Harry muttered.  
  
"I would have waited for later today, but I didn't think you would want everyone to see you crying." James continued as though Harry had never spoken.  
  
"When the hell have you ever given a shhh," he let the word trail off, but knew he had gotten his point across.  
  
"Harry, we know what Williams did to you." Lily said soothingly. A flash of panic shined through the boy's emerald eyes but it was quickly gone.  
  
"I know that, you were the one that brought me back here, you and Professor Lupin." Harry stated simply.  
  
"That's now what she's talking about, she's talking about the rapes." James growled. Harry's face paled of all colours and his eyes widened.  
  
"I-" he swallowed thickly, "I don't know what you're talking about." The teenager couldn't even convince himself with his voice as strained as it was.  
  
"Don't lie to us, Harry. We know the truth!" Lily screamed, making her son flinch and draw back into the cushions.  
  
"He only beat me, that's all. Where did you get those stories?" Harry demanded, eyes shifting from either parent.  
  
"That's not what we are talking about. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Lily asked in a calmer voice.  
  
"If that's the reason you decided that you wouldn't hate me for , you can go back to hating me. I don't need pity, especially for a lie like that." Harry snarled to his father.  
  
"Harry!" James snapped. "I'm not bloody trying to pity you! I'm trying to hear your side! Stop pretending like you don't know what I'm talking about!" Harry shook slightly as he felt the temperature drop.   
  
"Who tol- Simeon! He said this, didn't he! He gave you the stupid idea that I'd been ra-hurt! The SOB!" Harry hissed, betrayal seeping into his skin. "It's bullshit!"  
  
"Harry! Please, we need to know!" Lily begged.  
  
"I've only had sex one bloody time! I don't even remember most of it, but it wasn't ra-rape!" If Harry could beat himself up right then he would, but he had never been able to say rape without stumbling over it.  
  
"Just tell us the truth. That's all we want. You and even put it in a pensive." Lily tried to bargain, but Harry would have none of it.  
  
"I want out." He said in a monotone voice. "Let me out." His eyes were dull and clouded as he withdrew into the only protection he had ever had.  
  
"Harry!" Lily moved and sat next to her son and placed a hand on his leg. Harry just stared ahead, ignoring the touch that he normally would have violently gotten away from. "Harry!" Harry was pulled into a tight embrace by his crying mother and he stayed as still as an over-grown doll.  
  
"Lily, Lily! Calm down." James said in a strained voice. He knelt in front of his son's lap and balanced on the balls of his feet. "Harry, I want you to tell me what you know about rape." He said in a calm, but still stern voice only a father has.  
  
"Let me out. Let go of me." Harry stated dully without struggling.   
  
"Harry, I want you to look at me, look at me Harry." Dull green eyes looked blankly at James' face. "Now tell me what rape is."  
  
"When someone forces someone else into sex." Harry voice said, his eyes still vacant.  
  
"Harry, LOOK at me. No! No, LOOK at me." James said, taking Harry's face in his hands and forcing the teen to gaze at his face.  
  
"James, just let him go. He's scared." Lily sobbed as she tore her husband away from her eldest child. The moment James let go, Harry shot up and ran out of the room, luckily picking the right one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, this is all for now. This chappie is dedicated to a friend of mine that is going through a tough time right now. That's why it got out so soon. and the reviews are at 111, thats great, i love repeating numbers just like the time 11:11 is my favorite time, i just think that it's funny.  
  
nywayz Thanks to  
  
Istalksiriusonweekends  
  
Black-Rose1212  
  
Queenbeth2  
  
JerseyPike- but he wouldn't fit in any other house, there isn't a criteria that says that you have to have a certain ancestery to belong in a house  
  
Kenny7  
  
Quacjen  
  
Fangfoot  
  
FroBoy  
  
Cat15  
  
Andine- the betting was being done by simeon and harry, not miccy  
  
athenakitty- there isn't going to be an adoption legally, harry will just watch out for the kid, like a mix between a godfather and a father.  
  
eruve tinwen 


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own HP  
  
Warning: This chappie is very dark.  
  
American Magician  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Last Time:  
  
"James, just let him go. He's scared." Lily sobbed as she tore her husband away from her eldest child. The moment James let go, Harry shot up and ran out of the room, luckily picking the right one.  
  
After a moment's running, Harry's vacant expression left and he was able to think again. The first thing he did was walk quickly to the Great Hall to meet with his so-called "Best Friend." When he arrived, he set a quick pace to where he was talking to Kimber and Miccy.  
  
Harry grabbed Simeon's sleeve and spun him around to punch the boy's face. A quick sweep of his foot at the same time ensured Simeon falling to the ground. Harry shook off the pair of hands reaching to pull him back as he reached down to pull the slightly taller boy up to ho his level. Blazing emerald eyes bore into confused blue ones.  
  
"Who gave you permission to stick your nose where it doesn't belong! What happened or happens to me is none of your goddamn business! If I wanted them to know about something, I would have told them! I don't need you making up some bullshit story!" Harry hissed angrily between clenched teeth. Simeon stood fully on his feet and glared down at Harry. His full height was reached and he stood three inches taller then Harry.  
  
"It was the truth and _you _know it." Simeon's deep voice growled.  
  
"Shut up! My life is exactly that! _Mine_! _My_ life is _my_ business!" Harry yelled, his maturing voice squeaking slightly in the middle of his rant taking none of the edge off.  
  
"Spe-"  
  
"That's _not_ my name. I fucking _trusted_ you! You son of a bitch!" He was too busy glaring at Simeon to see the sucker punch to his stomach until it was too late. Harry crumpled and glared hurtfully to where Miccy stood. "You're taking his side? It figures." He sneered. "Why don't all of you beat me up? It seems to be a favorite on things to do." Harry stood with his arms wide open. "Go ahead and hit me! Prove that you were just fucking with my head! Go on! You didn't seem to have much problem with it earlier! What changed!" Harry glared at the pair in front of him, not taking notice of the tears running down Miccy's cheeks.  
  
"Harry!" Simeon yelled, pushing the smaller boy up against the table. "Harry! Straighten up! Look at yourself! Listen to yourself! Pull yourself together!"  
  
"Siri, please. I'm sorry, but your wouldn't stop yelling." Miccy cried. She angrily swiped an arm across her face to clear the tears. Harry shook his head and almost fled the room at full speed, leaving three teens and a room of bewildered and scared children behind.  
  
The next couple of days, Harry didn't talk to anyone, instead he did all of his schoolwork and wrote morbid lines in the margins of his parchment. He cut his fingertips with the sharpened quill to get rid of the emotional pain. Matt was the only one that didn't know what was going on and he was often found staring at the rest of his family trying to figure out what was happening.  
  
"Siri! Siri, please talk to me." Miccy begged, pulling on Harry's arm.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Look, I don't know what this thing between you and Simeon is about, but it's tearing both of you up." She said softly.  
  
"The reason you don't know is because you don't need to know. You don't need to know because it is my life, something Simeon forgot."  
  
"Just talk to him. Please?" She asked.  
  
"I shouldn't have to say anything. I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Sirius, please stop being so cold. I am sorry for hitting you, but you attacked Simeon out of no where and you kept yelling."  
  
"Look Miccy, it doesn't matter." Harry stared at his paper while he tore at the pad of his finger with his quill tip.  
  
"Sirius stop it!" She adopted the tone of voice she used when she used to scold Harry about homework. She grabbed Harry's right wrist to keep the quill from the bleeding fingers.  
  
"Let go Miccy." Harry growled.  
  
"No, hurting yourself won't change anything."  
  
"It'll make me feel a hell of a lot better."  
  
"That's it, get up." She pulled the unresisting boy up and proceeded to drag him out of the room and into the Slytherin common room. She pushed Harry onto the couch in front of where Simeon was studying. "All right, both of you are _not moving _until you say something." Miccy growled fiercely.  
  
"I've got nothing to say to him. I said my bloody speech." Harry sneered.  
  
"I did what I thought was best." Simeon said calmly.  
  
"Bull shit! The best thing for you to do would be to just keep your damn mouth shut!" Harry snapped.  
  
"They needed to know and you were never going to tell them!"  
  
"They don't need to know and they don't care! I have many things that I could tell Kimber, but your life is your life! I don't spill your secrets and I had hoped that you wouldn't tell mine! Who else have you told? _What_ else have you told? How long have you been pretending to be my friend, huh? Once someone or something better comes along you just ditch me! Is that it? You were leading me on until you didn't need me anymore, then you tell everything? Because I don't matter, huh? Well fuck you!" Harry yelled. By the time he was done, his face was red and he was breathing heavily. "Stay away from me." He hissed.  
  
"You know what? You will never be anymore than a failure, a beaten, broken, orphan failure. You will never amount to anything and you will never be loved by anyone because you're filthy, dirtied, and used." Simeon growled angrily. Harry's green eyes widened and the two in front of him could see the life leave them. Unbearable pain showed before all life and emotion in Harry's eyes flickered out.  
  
"Simeon?" Harry's voice was almost a whimper and it was said so low that the two Americans in front of him could hardly hear it.  
  
"Harry, I didn't mean that, I swear." Simeon pleaded, but it was no use, Harry ran.  
  
Harry ran faster than he had ever run in his entire life. Har ran outside, by the lake and looked down at his reflection. He saw his face; a face too boyish, eyes too bright, hair that seemed to absorb the light ad a complete mess, skin too pale, and shadows under his eyes. In his eyes, the person he saw was horribly ugly. No matter how hard he tried, he could never measure up.  
  
Simeon's words echoed through his mind. All of the foster parents that didn't want or care about him. Mr. Williams, the only father figure he had. Simeon's father, who couldn't say enough horrible things about him. His teachers, they only mad fun of him, or told him he would never amount to anything. When the teachers were handing out career worksheets and talking about what career the students wanted to have, he was never given the form and the teacher skipped his name. Now he knew his parents and one hated him while the other pretended to care about him for her own peace of mind. Simeon, whom he thought would be his friend forever, now also hated him in favor of his sister.  
  
"I already did what I was supposed to do. Ever since Voldemort, my life has been borrowed time. I was supposed to die there, wasn't I? Everyone would have been happier. All I have to do is end it." He whispered. He transfigured a stone into a knife and looked at it. "Simeon's right, though, I'm filthy. Most people don't want a weak, used boyfriend. Miccy will hate me when Simeon tells her. She will leave and she won't want me around her child. I could never protect her." He picked up the knife. "Everyone was right." Harry looked to the castle. He scolded himself for feeling disappointed that no one was coming. Of course not, he wasn't worth enough to have someone care. "I have no one for me alive and no one to meet me in death. I'm going to hell where even there I won't be wanted." He looked from the knife to his wrist as he lowered the sharp blade. Just as it was about to cut, his shaking hands dropped the handle with a small cry. He looked at his tear-stained face in the lake and couldn't even remember when he had started crying. "You stupid, weak coward. You can't even kill yourself." He hissed angrily.  
  
Harry threw himself back into a tree and leaned against it. His head was leaning back so that he could see the sky from between the branches and leaves. He let the peace of being alone lull him to sleep with the scent of trees and the lake. For the first time in a long while his sleep was not plagued with nightmares.  
  
When Harry woke, it was to a person settling next to him. "Who is it?" He asked, not opening his eyes.  
  
"Harry? I-I didn't mean that I said. I just got so mad. I truly did what I did because I thought it might help you." It was Simeon. "I never really thought you would take it this bad."  
  
"I try. God knows I do. I have always tried so fucking hard. It never mattered. Nothing I ever did ever mattered. I had always hoped that everything would get better. It's stupid, I know. I even told you on the first day you came to the orphanage to give up on hopes and dreams because they aren't real. But now your dad's getting out of jail and Kimber really does like you. But I'm still the same sorry assed orphan that I was when I met ya. I never changed; it's everything else that changed." Harry said.  
  
"Harry? About my dad? He won't be getting out." Simeon's voice shook. "I just got the letter, he killed himself."

AN: I just happened to have this chappie typed out so I will get this out. But the rest of the stories won't be updated until school gets out. The teachers are going homework and project crazy so I'm going to be putting my grades before my stories. So you might have to wait until June, but I will TRY to get them out sooner. Got some italics! review if you like the caps or italics better.  
  
Thank you:  
  
Angel of Light3  
  
bri  
  
Newwi- sorry you don't like the dialog  
  
Queenbeth2- but im the one writing! so it is the point! Hopefully this isn't too bad of a cliffy. Happy B-day!  
  
krr84  
  
Mr.Happy Java Man  
  
Fangfoot  
  
FroBoy  
  
Black-Rose1212  
  
jeangab057  
  
Andine  
  
goddess of darkness3  
  
JerseyPike  
  
athenakitty- I just found out who athena is! I have to research gods and goddesses in English. I wuz wonderin' why athena sounded so familiar! does happy dance  
  
Cat15 


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Never even been to England, so I can't own HP.

American Magician   
Chapter 20

Last time:  
"Harry? About my dad? He won't be getting out." Simeon's voice shook. "I just got the letter, he killed himself."

* * *

"But, he wasn't going to be in there much longer!" Harry gasped.

"I know. He-he wrote a letter to me. I haven't been able to bring myself to read it, yet. I carry it around with me." Simeon leaned against Harry's shoulder. "I haven't told anyone, not even Kimber." Harry stayed silent, earlier argument forgotten. He knew that he should just let Simeon talk. "I've never read one of his letters without you there with me and I couldn't bring myself to read his last letter without you." Simeon said. He reached into his pocket and dug out the letter. Both teens held a side of the letter so that it would be between them and read silently together.

_'Simeon,  
I know you wanted to leave that orphanage and that you wanted me to get out. I just couldn't handle being in jail anymore, though. I tried, but I missed your mother too much and jail isn't easy. I still think that you should stay away form your friend. He will never have any sort of a future and I wouldn't doubt he would go to prison or juvvy(1) before he's twenty. Hanging out with him will only destroy your future. I'm sorry that I couldn't be strong enough to hang on for the few short weeks.  
John Thomas'_

The pair sat in silence after reading the short letter. Harry was waiting for Simeon to say something or do something. Harry felt something hard impact his stomach. He doubled over in pain and looked in confusion at his best friend.

"What was that for?" Harry asked hoarsely, breathing in deep to fill his lungs again.

"Stupid bastard! He had to right to do that! No right to leave me! It wasn't much longer!" Simeon yelled. He swung at Harry again and Harry moved, letting the fist hit the tree.

"Simeon! Stop!" Harry ordered. He grabbed both of the blonde's wrists and held them still.

"Why did he do it, Spec?" Simeon asked brokenly.

"Don't worry about it right now. How about you help me think of where we can take Matt for his birthday." Harry changed the subject.

"When is it?" Simeon asked.

"Three weeks from Thursday. I'm think ing about showing them all around where we grew up. Then you can get access to whatever your dad left you. You might even get Kimber some _real_ clothes." Harry said.

"I wonder what your dad would do to me if I got her a miniskirt, tube top, and a thong." Simeon asked.

"I don't know, but I would like to see _her_ reaction. We could floo in through Miccy's house and borrow one of Kari's vans. Where should we go, though?" Harry asked.

"The mall is a definite. Maybe let him decide after that." Simeon suggested. "When would we go?"

"The weekend after his birthday. We can stay at the Holiday Inn; a couple of people that work there owe me a few favors." Harry said. "What time is it?"

"Uh, when I came out, it was five minutes until dinner."

"Think anyone's looking for-"

"There you are! Both of you get over here! Harry James Potter, your mother has been beside herself with worry!" Professor James Potter yelled, interrupting his son. He was walking quickly down the lawn with long strides. His robe was fluttering angrily behind him. The two slytherins ran up to meet the defense professor.

"Sorry sir." They chimed innocently. James' eyebrows lowered and his blue eyes narrowed. Harry's emerald eyes narrowed as well, his scowl copying his father's.

"Woah! That makes you look almost like twins!" Simeon gasped. He ducked his head sheepishly at the twin glares his way. Harry's held a little more venom that Simeon guessed was from Lily Potter.

"That's not funny." Harry spat.

"5 points from Slytherin for making professors chase after you." James hissed. Harry turned his glare on James. "Take that look off your face."

"Sir? I didn't think there was a rule about missing dinner." Simeon added in helpfully.

"There isn't, my father is just like Snape, he takes points from houses that he doesn't like as if the points were money." Harry's voice could have frozen the whole lake.

"It's Professor Snape to you, and get inside right now. There is a rule about being out of school after dinner." James hissed.

"Right away, Professor Pothead." Harry snapped.

"Twenty points from Slytherin and detention!" James roared, grabbing Harry's robes and pulling him inside. "You get to your common room." He directed to Simeon. Simeon nodded and ran off.

"Hey, James, don't be so hard on him! What did he do to deserve this?" Sirius asked when James dragged Harry past him.

"He called me Professor Pothead!" James growled in disbelief and outrage. Sirius snickered and James glared at him.

"He called you that?" Amusement laced Sirius' voice.

"Yes, he did." James sounded more frustrated then angry at this point.

"He's your son all right!" Sirius laughed. James scowled at him. "Hey, I know you never said anything like that to your dad or professors, to their face, but in private-" He let the sentence hang.

"That's not the point. He needs to learn how to respect adults, especially me." James growled.

"Yeah? Well where I come from, you need to do more then make my mom pregnant to get any of my respect." Harry hissed spitefully.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Where you come from, they beat the respect right out of you." James countered. Harry's face reddened.

"You don't know anything." Harry's voice was barely above a whisper. "You think you know me so well. You don't know the first thing about me. So don't pretend to know what I went through. You abandoned me, not the other way around. You remember that always. You. Abandoned. Me." Harry jerked out of his robe and pushed past Sirius, leaving the two behind, his father still holding his robe.

* * *

(1)juvvy is Juvinial, it's where people underage and are convicted of a crime are sent to. I've known quite a few people that went there. That's the slang word for it, though  
  
AN: Need a beta. Looking for one. Hopefully the chappies in all of my stories will be coming out faster now that school is out, but I seep to keep injuring my hands. Thankfully the latest is just on the side of my thumb so it doesn't affect my typing.  
  
Thank you to:  
  
SilverBlaze8  
  
Fangfoot  
  
Queenbeth2  
  
dragongirl9- I don't see how I have a warped view of Americans, never even been out of the states, born and raised. Actually, never moved in my life, still living in the same house as I always did. I exaggerate a bit, but I see a lot of stuff like this, never an orphanage, but I that is where I stretch the truth. I have to agree, most Americans do not live like Harry and Simeon.  
  
Angel of Light3  
  
JerseyPike  
  
Black-Rose1212- no, simeon hasn't told anyone but Kimber and Harry's parents.  
  
silvernightshade- i have finished writing this story, the problem is finding time to type it, i haven't finished stolen innocence, though and the chappies are longer, that is why it takes so long to update.  
  
andine- i thought it wasn't that bad of a cliffy  
  
jeangab057  
  
eruve tinwen  
  
athenakitty  
  
azntgr01  
  
FroBoy  
  
TopQuark 


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I've never even been to England  
  
American Magician  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Last Time:  
  
"You don't know anything." Harry's voice was barely above a whisper. "You think you know me so well. You don't know the first thing about me. So don't pretend to know what I went through. You abandoned me, not the other way around. You remember that always. You. Abandoned. Me." Harry jerked out of his robe and pushed past Sirius, leaving the two behind, his father still holding his robe.

* * *

The day of Matt's birthday quickly approached. Lily had been depressed and put on a mask for when her children were around. She kept it hidden well, but Harry could see the pain in her eyes every time she looked at him. He only spoke to his father when he had to and he avoided him as much as possible. The bond had been repaired, for the most part, between Harry, Simeon, and Miccy. Miccy had agreed to let Harry, Simeon, and the rest of the Potters go through her fireplace.  
  
"All right, let's go round 'em up." Harry said to Simeon in a southern accent.  
  
"Right on partner." Simeon replied. He made an imaginary salute with a hat and both boys walked out in search of Matt and the rest of the people going to America. Harry had already gotten permission from Dumbledore, though the old man only agreed because he thought it would bring Lily out of her depression. Harry found Matt and transfigured a pencil he had brought with him into a rope before using magic to lasso him in. To say the young Gryffindor was surprised would be an understatement. The boy was so shocked that he remained silent until Harry had lassoed his mother and brought them to the room that he was meeting Simeon in.  
  
"What's going on?" Matt asked.  
  
"You'll find out in a bit." Harry said as he watched the door.  
  
"Why am I tied up?" The boy asked his brother.  
  
"Because I felt like it." Harry muttered.  
  
"You _tied_ them up!" Simeon laughed as he entered the door.  
  
"I told you we would round them up." Harry grinned innocently, though the mischievous sparkle in his eyes ruined the look.  
  
"Let's go then. Here's some floo powder, say 'the Barn'." Simeon gave floo powder to all of them. He went first and was followed by Kimber. Lily went next, then Matt and James. Harry left last.  
  
"Kari dropped the van off and here are the keys." Miccy gave Harry the keys. "She filled it up and left a twenty in the glove compartment for gas. She also said that this pays her up. I got you four rooms at the Holiday Inn with the note you owled me. They weren't happy, but it's done." Miccy explained.  
  
"Thanks Miccy, but why four?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm coming too! I figured that I could share a room with Kimber, your parents get a room, you and Simeon get a room, and the birthday boy gets a room all to himself." Miccy explained.  
  
"What about you stay in a room with me and Simeon and Kimber share a room." Harry asked, his voice husky, and his eyes sparkling.  
  
"I don't know what the bloody hell is going on, but Kimber is _not_ going to share a room with your kind." James growled to Harry and Simeon. Harry felt as though he had been punched in the gut, but he didn't show it. Lily showed her displeasure with her husband and slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"How dare you say something like that." She hissed. "I never want to hear something like that come out of your mouth again." She then turned to Harry. "And don't you provoke him."  
  
"All right, first we have to go to the bank. Simeon has to do something there. Then we go to the mall." Miccy said, trying to lighten the situation. "Right, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, come on." The teen left the house and got into the dark blue van in the driveway. "Who's going to sit in the front? If anyone?" He asked. "Better yet, how many of you have been in a car before?"  
  
"I've been on the night bus." Matt said.  
  
"That doesn't count. James, Kimber, and Matt have never been in an automobile." Lily said.  
  
"All right, then. Matt, you're up front because you're the birthday boy. The rest of you get in the back and buckle up." Harry said.  
  
"You aren't old enough to have a license." Lily said.  
  
"I know how to drive, been doing it for years." Harry said offhandedly as he adjusted the mirrors, radio station, and seat. The group of people got in and Harry backed out of the driveway. It only took ten minutes to get to the bank and Simeon jumped out. "All of you stay in the van. You can open the windows if you want but this is Simeon's business."  
  
"What are you doing? This is against school rules and could be considered kidnapping." James spat.  
  
"I have permission from Dumbledore and this is a trip to the States for Matt's birthday. But you should keep yourself busy, legal business can take a long time." Harry said.  
  
"Legal business? Is it about his dad? It was all over the news about how he killed himself so close to his release date." Miccy said. Harry gave her a sharp nod.  
  
"He inherits everything. But his guardian couldn't come with today and instead referred us to one of the few people in town that can move his stuff to a vault in Gringe Hotts or something like that." Harry explained.  
  
"Gringotts." Kimber said helpfully. Harry shrugged. By the time Simeon got out, the group was ready to leave.  
  
"Now, the mall!" Miccy cheered. Harry rolled his eyes at the girl's eagerness, but set off to the mall.  
  
"What's a mall?" Matt asked.  
  
"It's a huge shopping market. This one has three levels; the bottom is a gaming place. But we won't go there because we don't have a whole lot of money." Harry said. "Now here is a _huge_ tip. You _never willingly _go with a girl. They can spend _hours_ looking for clothes in _one_ store."  
  
"Shut up you chauvinistic pig!" Miccy yelled, throwing a stray cup at Harry's head. Harry just laughed.  
  
"Watch the road!" Lily yelled. Harry's head snapped to the front and he instinctively began to break. He pressed the gas again when he realized that there wasn't a problem.  
  
"Don't. Do. That." Harry panted, a hand on his chest. "Scared me half to fucking death." He kept going until something hit his window. He glared at the car and then glared harder when he recognized the ones in the car.  
  
"Learn to drive ass! You almost wreaked my goddamn car, you fucking bitch!" The driver yelled.  
  
"Hey, Time, That's Sirius fucking Johnson!" The passenger yelled. The driver looked up quickly before looking back at the road.  
  
"Haven't seen you around school, Johnson! Moved in with your girlfriend to fuck her? Or did she adopt you?"  
  
"You won't have to worry about seeing me at school, but you might see me at home, even though your momma's a lousy fuck, your sister isn't!" Harry snapped. The other boy's face turned red.  
  
"At least I know my momma! Your daddy probably killed the whore because she's such a lousy lay!"  
  
"Your daddy walked out after he saw your ugly face!" Harry's tongue was spitting poison. "If I remember right, and I do, your dad married a fucking slut, then _adopted me_ short term!"  
  
"I bet your parents killed themselves to get rid of you. What was your question? What's a mommy and a daddy?" A kid in the back asked. Harry smirked.  
  
"Well? What is it? I bet your druggie bitch of a whatever the hell she is doesn't even know she had a son."   
  
"Roll that window up." Lily said in a deadly voice.  
  
"Well, it's been nice chattin' so I'll see you in hell. And remember to take that stick out of your ass before sticking anything else up there!" Harry yelled before turning into the mall's parking lot.

* * *

AN: That little conversation between Harry and the teens in the other car, I've actually heard 'conversations' a lot like that at school and stuff. So it isn't all made up, most of the stuff I hear is actually worse though and has much more cursing in it.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
shadow64- don't hate James!   
  
DarkLights  
  
KAT15  
  
Queenbeth2  
  
Keahi17  
  
Angel of Light3- i don't want to torture anyone! But i had started working on this story about a year ago at school and i spent a lot of last summer thinking about Simeon's dad and the trip to america, among other parts of the story. so i spent a whole summer in suspense! The sad part about this is that im supposed to be the one that actually knows what's going on. I'm planning on getting the whole story posted by the end of summer.  
  
Mr. Happy Java Man  
  
Fangfoot  
  
mindlessssmile  
  
LeRaFeA  
  
athenakitty- they are going to america, sorry if I had that abit confusing last chappie about where they were going  
  
JerseyPike  
  
simpleinsanity- James is a good guy! opps! forget I said that! you aren't supposed to know!  
  
eruvetinwen  
  
AgnesSophia  
  
SiLvErFaTeD  
  
FroBoy  
  
TopQuark 


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Spencers, Sam Goody, or Taco Bell  
  
American Magician  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Roll that window up." Lily said in a deadly voice.  
  
"Well, it's been nice chattin' so I'll see you in hell. And remember to take that stick out of your ass before sticking anything else up there!" Harry yelled before turning into the mall's parking lot.

* * *

"How dare you speak like that. Not only is it vulgar and rude, but your little brother is sitting right next to you. He doesn't need to hear that profanity. I made it perfectly clear that you would not speak like that." Lily's voice didn't have to be loud to send shivers up Harry's back.  
  
"He started it." Harry grumbled. "And I doubt Matt even knows what half of the things I said are seeing how sheltered of an environment he grew up in."  
  
"That makes no difference. You're his older brother and you are supposed to set a good example for him."  
  
"Well, we're here now, so let's shop." Harry sighed, looking at their outdated clothes. "All of you stand out; _those_ are the clothes that you wear when you aren't wearing robes?"  
  
"There is nothing wrong with our clothes." James said.  
  
"Whatever. I believe that Simeon wishes to buy Kimber some _real_ clothes. And you two, well, you're coming with me. Miccy, you come with me, the professor, and Matt. Simeon, you're taking mom and Kimber. We meet near the mall entrance in how long?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think two hours would be appropriate." Miccy said. Then she smiled devilishly at the Potter males. "This will be fun!" She almost squealed. The group split up and just when they reached the youth boy section, something latched onto Harry.  
  
"Siri!" The thing chirped.  
  
"I will give you to the count of ten to leave, Sam." Harry growled.  
  
"But I haven't seen you for soooo long." Sam said, still clutching Harry.  
  
"There's a reason for that. I don't want to see you."   
  
"How can you pick that little slut over me! Do you know how many people she's _slept_ with in the last two months!" Sam exclaimed, pointing at Miccy. Miccy's face paled and her eyes teared up.  
  
"I can guess it was less then the amount you've slept with in a week, you filthy tramp." Harry turned and leaned next to her ear. "Why don't you go back to Skank's school of whoring? It's obvious you failed." Harry whispered lightly. He leaned a little closer. "Stay away from Miccy, or you might not have a choice."   
  
"But Sirius." She whimpered.  
  
"My name isn't Sirius." Harry then leaned back, feeling light-headed from her perfume. "Now apologize." His voice held no room for objection.  
  
"Sorry, you little bi-" Harry's finger stopped her from finishing the word.   
  
"Haven't you noticed that little kids are here? Now be nice." Harry chided.   
  
"Sorry." Sam said grumpily.  
  
"And please know that if you ever grab me again, I will have to hurt you. Unlike you, I don't screw anyone that will open their legs for me." Harry said in a harsh whisper. He then turned to his stunned father and curious little brother. "All right Matt, you are getting some _real_ clothes." Harry placed a hand on the younger boy's back and led him to some shirts.  
  
"There is no way Matt is going to wear something like _that_." James said, pointing to a picture with someone passed out on the front.  
  
"Of course not! This one is better!" Harry pulled out a button up black tee shirt with two silver Chinese dragons up the sides and one curled up on the back. There were also some Chinese symbols scattered across it. "And this will be worn under it." He got out a white sleeveless shirt that would be slightly loose. "Miccy, pick out some pants."  
  
"Already done, he can pick between this or this." She held up two black jeans. One had a silver strap down the side of it while the other one had a dragon similar to the one on the shirt on one of the back pockets. Matt was looking at them with wide eyes.  
  
"The dragon?" The eleven-year-old answered hesitantly.  
  
"Nice choice! Now for you, Professor." Harry said as he grinned slightly at Matt. He turned to look at his father with indifference and Miccy lead the group to the men's section. "All right, I was thinking of casual tan pants and a polo shirt, blue maybe." He looked to Miccy for her opinion.  
  
"Yes, I believe that would be fine." She nodded.  
  
"Same?" Harry asked. Miccy nodded again and went to look for the pants while Harry walked over to the shirts, pulling James when he didn't move. "I figured that you want to look as dull and boring as possible. I figure that you could wear this, it isn't very dull, but it is definitely not something that normal people would wear to relax in." (AN: If anyone like to wear this type of clothing for leisure time, I am sorry, I am referring to where I live.) Harry explained to James. He looked through the shirts a bit before pulling out a few. He held them out against James and finally settled on a dark, almost midnight, blue with dark green sleeves and collar.  
  
"I don't need more clothes." James said irritably.   
  
"I'm not big on clothes shopping either, but we need to give Simeon enough time to fully corrupt mom and Kimber." Harry said easily. "Let's go see where Miccy is."  
  
"Harry, this looks about the right size, right?" Miccy's voice came from right next to him and Harry jumped in surprise.   
  
Holding his racing heart, Harry panted, "Don't _do_ that! Ya almost gave me a heart attack!" He shot a very mild glare at Matt, who was laughing.  
  
"You...should...have seen...the look...on your face!" He chocked out between his laughter.  
  
"Here I go and willingly buy you a nice outfit and you laugh at me!" Harry made his eyes start to water and his lower lip shivered as if he was about to cry. His face looked so sad and pathetic that Miccy kissed his cheek.  
  
"There, all better!" She chirped.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked, truly thinking he had almost made Harry cry.  
  
"A kiss to make it better. And he just looked so miserable, but don't worry, he was just faking it." Harry glared at her. "But I got the pants. Now both of you, in the changing room!" She pointed to the men's changing room. Ten minutes later, Matt came out wearing the outfit.  
  
"This feels weird." He said.  
  
"That's all right, but unbutton the shirt. There, ya look fine." Harry said. "Hey professor! Come out! I'm sure the outfit doesn't look _that_ bad!" Harry yelled. "Besides, we only have fifteen minutes before we have to meet mom and the others! Go change back, Matt." Harry said. The younger boy nodded and ran into the stall. Harry growled and quickly slid under the door of his father's stall. James was standing there in the process of taking the polo shirt off. He poked the taller man's stomach to let him know he was there.  
  
"Wha- Potter." James growled. Harry's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You look fine in that, but it would have been nice to know we need to get you a belt because your pants," Harry hooked his fingers around the waist band and pulled it out a little, "are a bit loose." He then slid back under the stall and went to find a belt.  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry paid for the clothes and five minutes later; they were at the arranged meeting place.  
  
"All right, I'm sure you guys can't wait for tomorrow to come so you can see these two gorgeous ladies wear some hot clothes." Simeon's said in a fashion show announcer's voice. Harry grinned and turned to see the three people walking over.  
  
"Now where?" Harry asked Matt. Matt looked at him and shrugged.  
  
"How about we look around and then I'll pick." He said. Harry shrugged and they left the store to get into the main part of the mall. "Oh! Ooo! Ooo! Let's go there!" Harry followed Matt's vision to the colorful lights of Spencers. He looked nervously at his parents.  
  
"Uh, that might not be the best idea. That store is for the older kids." Harry said hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah, it's for adults." Simeon added.  
  
"Have _you_ ever been in there?" Matt asked. "  
  
"Many times." Harry said under his breath. "Let's go to Sam Goody over there." He said, pulling the kid away from Spencers.  
  
"What's in that store?"  
  
"Music." Harry said.  
  
"No! The other one!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Adult things that you wouldn't understand. Well, some things are for adults, but you're too young and mom really won't approve at _all_." Harry finished. He knew that he would be in deep trouble if his mom even saw a hint of some of the stuff in there. He grabbed Matt's hand and began to pull him away. "Besides, now that I look at the time, let's get some lunch."  
  
"Food! Muggle food!" Matt yelped excitedly.  
  
"Matthew! Keep your voice down!" James hissed.  
  
"Follow me." Harry began to walk when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked up to see Nate, the boy from the car.  
  
"So Johnson, care to back up your words? My boys and I would like to show you to watch your mouth." Nate growled. Harry's eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
"Have you forgotten the last time we met? I beat the shit out of you." Harry hissed. The hand on his shoulder tightened into a bruising grip.  
  
"But that was just you and me. Now we outnumber you. Not even your little pal Thomas can help you this time."  
  
"I don't need help to take out a weak coward like you."  
  
"Let go, right now." Lily snapped.  
  
"Is this your new girlfriend?" Nate's tone spoke that he found Harry's mother pretty.  
  
"Leave her alone." Harry growled.  
  
"Lookie what we have here, the whore and a pretty little bitch." Someone said, pointing to Miccy and Kimber.  
  
"Hey! Call then one more thing and you're going down." Harry snarled.  
  
"If any of you go near Miccy or this family, you'll have me to answer to." Simeon's deep voice sounded almost like an angry animal.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to speak up, Thomas."  
  
"I jus' wasn't too worried 'cause I know Spec'll take care of ya." Simeon said offhandedly.  
  
"Really?" Nate's brother, Tim, sneered.  
  
"All of you kids knock it off. There will be no fighting." James' voice was in full teacher mode and everyone hesitated before Tim swung his fist at Harry. Harry kicked Nate and spun him in front of his brother's fist. After the powerful blow, Harry threw Nate into Tim. A quick kick to the gut took out the third teen. The other two in the gang backed off when the saw their friends beaten so easily.  
  
"Maybe when you learn how to fight, then I might think you're worthy of a match." Harry spat. "Come on, I'm hungry." He said to his group, a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Wow! How did you take them out so fast? That was so cool! Can you teach me?" Matt begged, almost jumping with excitement.  
  
"Absolutely not! One of you fighting is bad enough; Harry is not spreading his bad habits to you." James said.  
  
"Well, I'm getting rather tired, so after we eat can we go home?" Lily asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Nope, but we can go to the hotel." Harry said. They entered the food court and Miccy pulled them to the Taco Bell. After ordering a variety of foods, Simon, Harry, and Miccy introduced the Potter family to American fast food and Mexican food.  
  
By the time Harry checked into the hotel and got up to the rooms, it was almost five o'clock and despite the time, everyone was tired from the full day.

* * *

AN: Happy 4th of July! Just one more chappie left! That's where all of the action is and where you find out what the main plot is, trust me, it has been there but it really only is announced per say in the last chappie. I will get that chappie out by early August, promise. I won't update any of the other stories until I get the last chappie of this one out.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
jeangab057  
  
Angel of Light3  
  
Black-Rose1212  
  
lmill23- there won't really be very many 'just deserts', but James has been a lot more tolerant to Harry.  
  
Queenbeth2  
  
eruve tinwen- right now james isn't a good guy, but next chappie you will see that he ain't so bad  
  
NightofShadow13  
  
FroBoy  
  
SiLvErFaTeD  
  
athenakitty- I don't think lily an james can ever hope to understand or even identify with harry on how he was raised. All they can really do is help him get over it.  
  
df- nothing compared to my high school either, but someone told me that i had a twisted view on americans and i never really thought that i might have offended anyone before i got that review, so that was just to apologise and explain myself  
  
simpleinsanity- well, james isn't a nice guy yet, but as i told eruve tinwen, he's better in the last chappie. 


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! J.K.ROWLING DOES!!!  
  
Warning: gore  
  
American Magician  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Last Time  
  
"Nope, but we can go to the hotel." Harry said. They entered the food court and Miccy pulled them to the Taco Bell. After ordering a variety of foods, Simon, Harry, and Miccy introduced the Potter family to American fast food and Mexican food.  
  
By the time Harry checked into the hotel and got up to the rooms, it was almost five o'clock and despite the time, everyone was tired from the full day.

* * *

Harry woke up at eight-thirty. The nap had left him well rested and hungry, so he called down to the front desk and asked for a wake-up call for all of the rooms at nine-o-clock. He went to the separate rooms and wrote a note saying that he was going out to get dinner. As he placed the note in Miccy and Kimber's room, he found that Miccy was already awake. She asked to go with him and Harry agreed, writing that Miccy was going with him on the note.  
  
They left the hotel and headed up to the Burger King Harry had seen a couple of blocks away.  
  
"Isn't it a bit late for dinner?" Miccy asked.  
  
"Of course not." Harry laughed slightly. "You might not believe me, but if Simeon doesn't eat enough dinner, he is definitely _not_ a morning person."  
  
"It's pretty quiet for how early it is." Miccy said.  
  
"Scared?" Harry teased.  
  
"No!" She punched him and he dodged it nimbly. When he got both feet on the ground, something rammed into the back of his legs and he fell. He didn't even have time to think before punches and kicks rained down on him. He fought the attacks off as well as possible, but he was out numbered. His head was bashed into the brick wall and he fell into darkness.  
  
(AN: I was going to have this be the end of the last chapter, but I decided that I wouldn't be mean.)  
  
When Harry woke, he was laying next to a dumpster or something. Rough hands grabbed his hands and pulled him up to where he was kneeling with the dumpster thing on his side. His hands were placed with the palms facing each other as if he was praying. Harry opened his eyes in time to see the flash of a knife before his world exploded in pain, beginning at his hands where the knife pinned them to the dumpster.  
  
"We just need to make sure that you don't go anywhere." A voice sneered. Harry usually prided himself on knowing people's voices, but he didn't recognize this one.  
  
"What the hell?" He choked, spitting out blood. He heard a shrill scream and sobbing. He spun around to see Miccy being hit.  
  
"We've been looking for her. You see, we just finally got her almost alone. It's just our luck that you were there as well." The man that was talking was about twenty and might have been handsome if he hadn't just jammed a knife into Harry's hands.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked, glaring at the man.  
  
"We were paid good money to hurt you. Since you disappeared, they advised us to go for your bitch. She wasn't supposed to live; now if the brat's born, they'll take a blood test. We can't have that, can we?"  
  
"Wha?" Harry's eyes were wide and confused.  
  
"He don't understand. How cute." Harry received a shape punch to the gut and he chocked out more blood.  
  
"We've already had our fun with the bitch. But now she's outlived her usefulness." He strode over and picked Miccy up by her hair. With a sharp push, she stumbled toward Harry. Before she could even catch her balance, a gunshot rang through the air. The bullet shot through Miccy's stomach and grazed Harry's shoulder. A second shot struck her left shoulder. She fell onto Harry's struggling form, crying slightly as her life slipped away.  
  
Harry screamed. "Help! Someone! Help me!" He yelled. Tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to get his hands loose, but the intense pain wouldn't allow it. Miccy's blood soaked through Harry's shirt and her breathing slowed. "Please don't die. Please. Miccy! Somebody! Help!"  
  
"Shut up!" A backhand across the face stopped Harry from screaming, but he whimpered as Miccy stopped breathing. "Now when we kill you, we get a bonus."  
  
"Stupify!" The man that hit Harry fell limply to the side right next to where Harry knelt. Anguished emerald eyes met with the blue eyes of his father as James pulled Miccy's body off of his. The moment the knife was pulled from his hands, Harry lunged at his father. He wrapped his bleeding hands around the man and buried his face into his neck.  
  
"Dad! Dad dad dad." He muttered through his tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry dad." James' arms went around his son's shoulders and one hand rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back. He didn't say anything until Harry calmed down.  
  
"Harry?" He asked. Normally Harry loathed hearing the man's voice, but right then it made him feel safe. "What happened?"  
  
"We were just getting dinner. They attacked us. Killed Miccy because of me. Don't even know 'em." Fresh tears ran down Harry's face at the memory. "You can fix her, though, right? You're a professor; you can fix her, right?"  
  
"Harry, you can't bring back the dead. Now I'm going to send the message to call everyone here. We stared looking for you when you hadn't gotten back by 9:45." James explained as he gently let go of Harry until he was only holding him with one hand.  
  
"No!" Harry clutched at the professor harder. The hand returned to Harry's back. Pounding feet approaching the ally made Harry even more jumpy.  
  
"Professor? Is that Spec? Where's Miccy?" Simeon's voice came from the entrance to the ally. "I heard a scream."  
  
"Go get Lily. Take Kimber and Matt back to the hotel and wait there." James ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." And the pounding feet left.  
  
"Harry, I'm not as young as you, so I'm going to lean back against the wall, I need you to remove your hands, though." Harry whimpered. "I won't let go. You're hands are injured enough and the wall would hurt them more." Harry nodded and slowly removed his hands. James leaned back into the wall and Harry's body rested between his lags and against James' chest. Harry was getting light-headed from the blood loss so he didn't hear Lily until she was right next to him and James.  
  
"James, what happened? Where's Miccy?" Lily's voice was anxious for news.  
  
"She's over on the other side, in the shadows." James said. "She's dead."  
  
Lily's eyes went wide with shock. "And Harry?" Her voice trembled as she looked at the blood-covered body held in her husband's arms. James looked as Harry's hands tightened slightly on his shirt.  
  
"He's hurt and loosing blood from his hands, but he'll live. I need you to mend his hands, though." He said. Lily nodded dumbly, her eyes filling with tears. She pulled her wand out and put a clotting charm on his hands.  
  
"There's so much blood." She said faintly.  
  
"Most of it's Miccy's. When I got here, Harry was under Miccy and she was already dead. The leader and a few others are over there, but the rest got away. I was too worried about the kids to stop them." Lily nodded and knelt next to her husband and son. She reached a shaking hand out to push the hair out of his face. He flinched and looked at her with wild eyes.  
  
"Dad!" He yelled when Lily didn't move her hand from the outstretched position. She jerked her hand back as if she had been burnt.  
  
"Lily, he might be going into shock or something. Call Dumbledore and a few trusted aurors." James said. Lily nodded jerkily and pulled her wand out. She sent a signal that most adults living in Hogwarts knew about, it alerted the headmaster of any time a student was in urgent need and told him where the problem was. The charm wouldn't work, though, if the child didn't truly need the headmaster and it would not work if it were a trap. This was neither and a Hogwarts crest came from Lily's wand, pulsing as it shot to where Dumbledore was at a speed quicker then apparation.  
  
"I'll put the unconscious bastards in a pile and fix Miccy's body up." Lily said. With a sweep of her wand, the five gang members were placed in a pile. Lily made her way over to the lump in the shadows. "Lumos." With horrifying clarity, Miccy's body was revealed. Lily felt the bile rise up in her throat and she vomited on the other side of the ally.  
  
She made Miccy's wounds stop bleeding and she covered the corpse up with a blanket. "Lily? James? What's wrong?" Dumbledore's voice sounded from the ally entrance.  
  
"Harry and Miccy were attacked or something. Miccy's dead and Harry's hurt! James stupefied five of the bastards. The rest of the kids are at the hotel." Lily burst.  
  
"Lily, go fire call Tonks, have her bring Kingsly and Moody. James, as you have your hands full, I would like you to take the kids back to Hogwarts. The password is Dragon Toffee Nest. Take all of them to the hospital wing. Don't tell the other children what happened yet. You can use the fireplace at the hotel. Don't worry about the muggles, I'll put a 'notice-me-not' charm on you." Dumbledore ordered.  
  
The Potters nodded and Dumbledore cast the charm along with a weightless charm on Harry. "Lily, come back here when you're done."  
  
Lily left and James followed as soon as he got up. Harry's legs were wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck. The walk back to the hotel seemed like it took forever. By the time he was entering, Lily was finishing the fire call.  
  
"I sent the kids to pack everything up and wait for you in our room." She said, her sad gaze fixed on Harry's form. He wasn't asleep, but he wasn't moving much either. James nodded and headed up to the rooms. When he opened the door to his room, he saw the two teenagers sitting on the bed and Matt was sleeping between them.  
  
"Everything packed?" James asked. The two nodded. "Good, now wake Matt up and shrink everything. We are going back to Hogwarts. Throw the floo in and say Hogwarts. Then it will ask for a password, it is Dragon Toffee Nest. Say everything very clear." James explained.  
  
"What's wrong with Spec? Where's Miccy?" Simeon asked as Kimber woke Matt up.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Miccy's not going back to Hogwarts." James said, his voice sounded old and weary and his eyes showed just how tired and worried he was. Simeon didn't push the subject and he helped Kimber shrink the packages. The only things said were the words for the floo. "Come to the hospital wing for some sleeping potion." James said as he walked towards the hospital wing. When they got there, he sat down on a bed and told Madam Pomfrey to make sure the three students drank their potion and put a silencing charm around the bed. Harry still refused to let go of his father.  
  
"Just lean against me, Harry. Don't worry, I won't let go." James reasoned. Harry didn't react so he leaned against the headboard and settled Harry so that his back was to his father's chest and James wrapped his arms over Harry's tense shoulders.  
  
Madam Pomfrey began to work her healing magic until only scars and fading bruises were visible. She also gave him a dreamless sleep potion and gave James a potion so that he wouldn't be sore in the morning. Both Potters fell asleep and the nurse placed a calming potion next to the bed.  
  
In the morning, Harry stiffened when he felt the body behind him. When he looked up, he saw his dad's sleeping face and last night's happenings slammed into him. He looked down at his hands and saw the fresh scars and the blotches of prominent greenish bruises along his arms. He looked down at his bare chest and lifted the comforter to see cotton pajama bottoms. He pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes to get the images out of his head, but he only saw them more vividly. Behind him, his dad groaned as he started to wake up.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing up already?" He mumbled before letting out a jaw-breaking yawn.  
  
"Dad? She's really dead isn't she?" Harry asked, his voice soft and squeaky.  
  
"Yes, she's dead. For right now, just rest until the headmaster comes in to question you." James mumbled. "If you see Poppy, tell 'er she's a saint."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Otherwise, my old back would be killing me."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better; I only have two years left until I finish school." Harry joked slightly.  
  
"I'm not that old. We had you when we were twenty." James growled. "Stop making me feel old."  
  
"What happened to everyone else?" Harry asked as his mind brought Miccy's death to the front.  
  
"Matt, Simeon, and Kimberly are all in bed somewhere in here. Lily stayed with the headmaster."  
  
"It's my fault. It's my fault she was even pregnant. They were paid to hurt me and because I had disappeared, they were hinted about Miccy. And they killed her so that when the baby was born, they couldn't have a blood test done to show who the father was. They were going to kill me for bonus money or something. If I hadn't known her, they would have left her alone!" A few tears ran down his cheeks. "I don't want to talk to Dumbledore." He whispered into his father's arm.  
  
"Harry, it's not your fault. You didn't do it and you were bound and helpless." James said sternly.  
  
Harry didn't have time to reply because Madam Pomfrey came in and set a tray down with two breakfasts. "Mr. Potter, Headmaster Dumbledore will be in shortly with Minister Fudge and Judge Patterson. They wish to speak with you." She said briefly. She checked how Harry was healing and left to invite the men in.  
  
"Harry, you might not want to talk to them, but you have to. Just remember that I'm proud of you." James whispered in his son's ear as the nurse led the three men to Harry's bed.

* * *

AN: Last Chapter! YAY! Good ending? Bad ending? I was going to make an epilouge that took place at the funeral, but I just couldn't bring myself to write it. Sorry. But it's done! Before the summer's end! And see? James IS a good guy!  
  
Thanks   
  
PaoMalfoy- and thanks again for offering to translate it into spanish  
  
Fangfoot- thanks for the reviews throughout the fic  
  
Bailyy  
  
FroBoy- thanks for the reviews throughout the fic  
  
silvernightshade- I hope the end explained enough  
  
OUroboros Vipertooth  
  
SiLvErFaTeD- thanks for reviewing throughout the fic  
  
jeangab057  
  
athenakitty- thanks for reviewing throughout the fic  
  
Queenbeth2- thanks for the reviews all the way from the beginning!  
  
Night-Owl123 


End file.
